Caleb Ari
by Random Dice
Summary: “Whewe is Mommie?” He asked looking around the bullpen. Gibbs, McGee, and Abby just looked at the kid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, and so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

A little boy ran into the bullpen. He had dark brown, spiked up with gel, hair. His little eyes were a dark chocolate. He was small, maybe four or five. He wore a long white sleeved shirt, with a dark green, short sleeved shirt over it. Along with that wore cargo shorts, going just below the knee. The boy had some freckles on his cheeks and nose, which made him doubly cute.

"Whewe is Mommie?" He asked looking around the bullpen. Gibbs, McGee, and Abby just looked at the kid. That day had been a slow one. No killers were killing and no terrorists were terroring. It was a boring day, until the kid walked in. The trio walked over to him as he stood there with his head tilted slightly to the side. He reminded them of someone.

"What's your mother's name?" McGee asked. The child just looked up at him.

"Mommie says not to talk to stwangers." They noticed the little boy's accent. Abby pushed McGee out of the way.

"Well, I'm Abby," she told him, bending down to his height. Then she pointed to the other two. "And that's Tim and Gibbs." The little boy smiled, showing off his small white teeth.

"You know our names, what's yours?"

"Caleb Ari, but Mommie caws me Caleb."

"I-is A-Ari your last name?" Caleb shook his head at Abby's stuttered question.

"Mommie says it is my middle name."

"What's your last name?" McGee asked.

"Mommie says not to tew people my las' name, unless I am lost, an' I know whewe I am."

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"NCIS, headquawtews. Mommie an' Papa work hewe." The three people looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Caleb noticed.

"Wha'?"

"I need to know their names, Caleb. It's very important." He thought for a moment, before the elevator dinged and a laughing Ziva and Tony walked into the room. Their laughter fell short, however, when they saw young Caleb standing by their friends. Caleb turned around.

"Mommie!" He yelled and ran into Ziva's legs. She chuckled and picked her boy up.

TBC…

A/N: So? Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"And what are you doing here my little man?" Ziva asked Caleb, who just smiled.

"Auntie Jen bwoughted me hewe." _(A/N: Jenny never died and never had an illness)_

"Where is she?" she asked again, ignoring the looks from her co-workers.

"Um… I dunno." Ziva just rolled her eyes and rested her forehead on his. Caleb giggled and pushed is forehead into his mother's.

"Where did you leave her, Caleb?" Caleb looked into his mother's eyes, identical deep, endless brown eyes.

"Parkin' lot." He finally told her. Than he took his head away from Ziva's and buried it in her neck, his arm wrapping them-self around her neck as well. Ziva, who had one arm under his butt and the other around his back, turned when she heard the elevator open. The Director, Jennifer Shepard, looking quite frazzled sighed in relief at seeing Caleb with Ziva. Walking up to Ziva, Jenny told her she was so sorry. Ziva just laughed.

"It is okay. Remember, he is like this all the time."

"Just not with you," Tony reminded her walking over to his desk to sit down. Ziva whispered something into Caleb's ear, who replied in Italian.

"Tha 'un' Papa hewe lavoro." _Tha' you an' Papa work hewe._

"E che cosa hanno detto?"_And what did they say? _Ziva asked slowly.

"Tha 'di cui hanno bisogno il vostro nome e il Papa, ma non mi dire loro. Io non sono i '." _Tha' they needed yours and Papa's names, but I did not tell them. I am not los'. _Ziva just sighed.

"Io sono in twouble Mommie?" _Am I in twouble Mommie? _Caleb asked his mother softly.

"No, bambino. Se non sono in alcun problema." _No, baby. You are not in any trouble._

"Bene." _Good._

"What the hell is going on!?" Gibbs demanded. His loud voice scared Caleb, who, yet again, put his head in Ziva's neck.

"Jethro!" Jenny scolded in a light tone. "You're scaring him."

"Who is he?" He asked, lowering his voice a bit. Jenny looked back at Ziva.

"This is my son, Caleb Ari David-DiNozzo." Abby's jaw dropped open, McGee's eyes widened, and Gibbs dropped the coffee cup he was holding.

"As you can tell, he's a mommie's boy." Tony said with snigger. Ziva, Caleb and Jenny turned to glare at him.

"See!" He exclaimed. "Only Ziva could make my own kid turn against me!"

"Mommie, why does Papa always say tha'?" Caleb asked, looking at his mother.

"I am not sure, Little Man." Ziva replied, looking back at her son.

"Ow!" Mother and son looked over to Tony, who was holding his head from getting Gibbs slapped. Gibbs than head slapped Tony two more times.

"Ow! Ow! What was that for?"

"The first was for breaking rule twelve; the last two were because I can't hit Ziva when she's holding Caleb and I don't hit children." Ziva chuckled and Caleb just laughed at his father's pain.

"So, are you two together?" Abby inquired. Tony and Ziva looked at each other uneasily.

**TBC…**

A/N: Okay, wow. Thanks for the reviews there. I never expected so much. Review again please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Silence filled the room at Abby's question. After several moments Caleb looked at his mother.

"Mommie, you got to sit down."

"I am fine standing, Baby." Caleb shook his head stubbornly.

"Tis' not good for the baby." Tony and Ziva cringed at their son's words. Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"What baby?" he hissed in anger. Caleb tugged at Ziva's t-shirt sleeve and she looked at him. He pouted his lower lip. Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"That does not work on me, Caleb." Ziva told her son, promptly ignoring her Boss.

"But it does on me." Tony told her, walking over to her, than pushing her gently to her desk, to get her to sit.

"Pwease, Mommie!" Ziva just looked between her son and his father and sighed.

"Fine, fine. I will sit," she said while sitting down, Caleb still in her arms.

"What baby!" Gibbs yelled, not caring about scaring Caleb. Tony and Ziva's eyes locked.

"Boss-" but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Don't 'Boss' me. Tell me! What baby!" Ziva shot an angry look at Gibbs, as Caleb trembled in her arms. She stood up and walked over to Tony.

"Tony take Caleb for a moment." Tony complied with Ziva. Caleb held on to Ziva, but she whispered something Hebrew in his ear. He immediately let go and went to his Papa.

"You," she said coldly, while pointing at Gibbs. "Elevator, now!" The two walked quietly over to the elevator doors. Once they opened an angry Gibbs and Ziva stepped inside. The doors closed and Caleb looked up from the elevator doors.

"Uh-oh. He in twouble." Tony chuckled and looked up at McGee and Abby, their jaws were practically on the floor.

"What?" McGee recovered from shock first.

"You and Ziva…Have a son?" McGee tried to act normal, but it wasn't every day you found out that two of your best friends had a son.

"Yes McChildless." Abby seemed to snap out of her trance.

"What about this other baby?" Before Tony could answer, Caleb said something.

"Mommie is havin' anover baby. It is in her bewy." Caleb added, proud that he remembered. Abby, who figured that she could get more out of Caleb than Tony, asked Caleb questions about his home life.

"Who do you live with?"

"Mommie and Papa."

"Do Mommie and Papa share a room?" Abby asked pulling Caleb into her arms. He went willingly, deciding he liked Abby.

"Yup. Sometimes they make wiewd noises, bu' when I ask they say do not come in at tha' time." Abby smirked and Tony blushed, while McGee was speechless.

"Do you know if Mommie and Papa are married?" Caleb opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it, thinking, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I dunno."

"How old are you Caleb?" Caleb smiled brightly, holding up four of his fingers.

"This many! Mommie says tha' I am four." Abby and McGee did the math in their heads. They both turned swiftly to look at Tony.

"You had him, right after Ziva got here! And you still named him after that monster Ari!" Abby stated, the anger was hard not to miss.

"Do not tawk abou' Unwle Ari tha' way!" Caleb exclaimed from Abby's arms. Abby was so shocked that she actually dropped Caleb. McGee quickly caught Caleb before he hit the ground. Stunned Caleb was quiet, before he started to scream.

"MOMMIE!"

**TBC…**

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. What do you think should happen? Send me idea/theory's about what should happen/ what might happen in reviews. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"I want Mommie!" Caleb sobbed, not letting anyone touch him. He sat in the middle of the bullpen, after he wiggled out of McGee's arms. When Tony, Jenny and Abby tried to calm him down, he just cried louder. The elevator dinged and Ziva quickly slid through the opening doors, running to Caleb.

She picked him up and held his head to her chest, so that he could listen to the beating of her heart. After a minute or two, his head rested on her breast, his small hands gripping her shirt as if telling her not to leave him again, not making a sound. Ziva rubbed his back with one hand and sung lightly to him in Hebrew. She soon turned her head to Tony.

"Why was he crying?" Tony's eyes widened and flickered to Abby. Ziva followed his eye movements.

"What does Abby have to do with Caleb crying?"

"She…Uh…She kinda…Sorta…Well it was an ac-"

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, glaring at him.

"She dropped him." Tony said quickly. Ziva spun around to find Abby trying to sneak away.

"You," Ziva hissed through gritted teeth. "_Dropped _my son!" Ziva advanced on Abby, who backed her-self into a wall. Jenny and Gibbs ran over to Ziva putting their arms around her to stop her movements.

"Think about Caleb, Ziva. Think about the new baby. You don't want to hurt them do you?" Gibbs whispered in her ear. As soon as he spoke, she calmed down. Ziva was inches away from Abby, her gaze murderous.

"Touch my baby again, and I will cut off all ten of your fingers and toes. Than your hands and feet. Arms and legs next and if you are not dead by the time I do that, I will cut off your head. Do you understand?" Abby gulped and nodded anything to get Ziva away from her. Ziva pulled back. Gibbs let go, but Jenny held on, pulling her and Caleb up the stairs to her office. Abby let out a breath of relief and McGee ran up beside her as she slid to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Abby just looked at him.

"Did you _hear_ what Ziva said? It _sounds_ painful."

"You don't think she will reall-"

"Timmy, she's an assassin and I dropped her first born. I'm so screwed!" Gibbs looked at the two on the floor before he turned on Tony.

"So…Uh…What'd she tell you, Boss?"

"Everything." Tony swallowed hard, as Gibbs walked closer.

"Like, uh everything, everything?" Gibbs nodded and hit him upside the head. Hard.

"In all the time you've been on my team, I _never_ thought that was the kind of father you would turn out to be."

TBC…

A/N: Ohhhh! What the hell is Gibbs talkin' about! Review please, and you may find out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Ziva sat in Jenny's office, Jenny right next to her and Caleb lay on his belly, coloring on some paper Jenny had given him.

"What did you tell Gibbs?" Jenny asked her best friend. Ziva just looked at her hands that rested in her lap. Sighing, Jenny stood up and walked over to her only nephew. Crouching down beside him, she looked at his picture. On the white piece of paper were two houses, a blue one and a red one. The blue one held three stick figures. What looked like a woman, a little boy and a baby. All three had happy faces.

In the red house, however, was a stick man with women all around him. They had no faces.

"Caleb what are you drawing?" Jenny asked with a frown. Caleb looked at her and back down at his picture.

"This is Mommie, me an' the new baby," he told her pointing at the blue house.

"And in here?" Jenny questioned, as she pointed to the opposite house. Caleb frowned.

"That is Papa and aw his giwl friends. I do not wan' them awound Mommie and baby, an' if Papa is not goin' to keep them away, I am." Ziva looked up and opened her arms.

"Come here, Baby." She whispered. Caleb stood up and walked into his mother's loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gently rocked them back and forth.

"You do not have to do that, My Little Man." She told him softly. Caleb shook his head in disagreement.

"Got to." Was all he said. Ziva squeezed him one more time before letting him go.

"You go and play with Auntie Jenny and I will be right back." Ziva kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Be good, Little Man. Can you do that? For me?" Caleb nodded his head vigorously. Ziva smiled a small smile before walking out of the room. She walked down the steps to the upper floor with grace and dignity, her face stoic. She strode over to Tony in time to see Gibbs slap him.

"In all the time you've been on my team, I _never_ thought that was the kind of father you would turn out to be." The words broke her heart, but she needed to do this, no matter how much she loved Tony. This was for her son. Their son. She couldn't keep going on with this, not when it was hurting her child, her baby so much.

"Tony," her voice a lot calmer than she felt. "I want a divorce."

TBC…

A/N: The next chapter will explain a lot of things. Until tonight, my faithful reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

The room fell into an awkward silence. Abby and McGee sat a few feet away, but could hear Ziva loud and clear. She just told _Tony_ that _she_ wanted a _divorce_.

"Oy vay." Abby muttered under her breath. Gibbs shot her a look that was usually sent to Tony or McGee or on the rare occasion Ziva. Gibbs walked over to the two of them, motioned for them to get up. They did so and the three started to walk up the stairs to the Directors office, until Abby stopped.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked turning his body around when he didn't hear her foot falls.

"Do you remember what Ziva said, and Caleb is in there. No thank you. I like my body parts." Gibbs walked down to her, grabbed her ear and pulled her up the rest of the way.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! I'll walk, lemme go!" And the quietness blanketed the office again, with Tony staring sat Ziva, mouth a gape.

"But, but, but, what about, about Caleb!" Tony asked his tone in disbelief.

"Tony, think about it. What is Caleb's favorite color?"

"Ummm…Red?" Tony guessed.

"Orange. What is his favorite food?"

"Pizza?"

"Apple-sauce. What does he like to do? Is he messy or neat? Does he like movies or books? Art or sports? We have lived together from the day he was born. It was not my idea. '_I_ _am his father! I must be in his life._'" Ziva yelled imitating Tony at the end.

"It is as if you live across the world, Tony! Do you know you make so much noise with those, those bimbo's you bring to the house that it wakes Caleb up? He sleeps in our-no my bed because you are off with some tramp you picked up for the night! And when you do not 'get lucky', you decide that because I am your wife you can have your way with me!"

"Well I don't see you complaining!" Tony told her, his own anger flaring up.

"And when you do get those girls in bed, you use me and Caleb to get rid of them! Scare them off by telling them you have a wife and a son! I do not appreciate it and neither does Caleb. All he wanted is to be loved by his father! But you cannot be bothered! Do you know he asked me if you loved him?"

"What did you say?"

"That of coarse you did, but he came right back around and asked me, that if you loved him, you would not bring those girls to the house."

"He's just a kid, he won't remember most of his early life anyway." Tony said, trying to dismiss her accusations.

"And our marriage! Do not even get me started!"

"Hey! I didn't suggest getting married! You did because you're afraid of daddy! You said it was you and the brat or never see you two again!"

"Caleb is not a brat! Father would have killed you if I was to have stayed! Just because you did not get in my pants every night is not my fault!"

"All Caleb Ari does is cry when mommie dearest isn't around and you know it!"

"That's it! I am taking Caleb, his belongings, mine and staying with a friend! You can keep the house!" Ziva turned on her heel and marched up the stairs and came back ten seconds later holding Caleb.

TBC….

A/N: So? Does that fill in some blanks? Hope so… Review! And surprises in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

She knocked at the door and waited for one of them to answer. The door opened.

"Ziva?" A woman questioned.

"Sorry Kate, but can I stay with you and Ari for a couple of days?" Kate looked at Ziva and Caleb, a smile on her face as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Who is it, Dear?" A male voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Ziva and Caleb," Kate called back. Ari was immediately in the room. When he saw Ziva and Caleb he smiled. Caleb brightened when seeing his uncle.

"Unwle Ari!" He squealed, jumping from his mother to his uncle. Years ago Ziva and Ari were on a mission in the United States. The two met Caitlin Todd. Kate and Ari hit it off right away, but had to keep it a secret from everyone. (Except Ziva of course) Ari and Kate could never be together with the life's they had. With Ziva's help the two 'died'. They went into hiding. They lived in D.C., close enough that Caleb and Ziva could visit, but far and secluded enough to not get caught.

"Hey, Little Guy." Ari greeted and threw Caleb in the air and caught him. He put his nephew on the ground and turned to his younger sister. He opened his arms, much like she did earlier for Caleb, and she was instantly in his arms. Ari stumbled back at the force that his sister had used. Laughing, Ari spun her around in a circle.

"Ari. Ari!" Ziva laughed at her brother's childlike behavior. She missed it. He was always like this when they were kids.

"Okay, okay! Ari did no one tell you it is not good to spin a pregnant woman!" Ari slowed down a placed her back on the floor. Shock was written all over his face.

"You are pregnant? Again?" Ziva nodded with a smile on her face. He was about to pick her up again, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked down and saw his wife's smiling face. Ari stepped aside and Kate stepped up to hug her sister-in-law. Ziva hugged back.

"How is Little Abby?" Ziva asked when she pulled away. Kate took Ziva's hand in her own and pulled her to the back room. There in a purple room, at the far end of the room was a crib. Inside was a baby, six weeks old. She had dark black hair and under her sleeping lids, dark blue eyes. Her name was Abigail Zivah David.

"Aw. She is so cute. You and my brother make beautiful babies." Ziva told Kate as they both looked at the sleeping baby in the crib.

"So do you and Tony." At the mention of her husband, Ziva visibly flinched. Kate looked at her.

"What did he do?"

"Papa does not wove us." Both mother's turned and looked at the door way, only to see Caleb's outlined form, the light from the hallway making his face dark, but Ziva could tell he was about to cry.

"Caleb." Ziva said her son's name, not knowing what else to say. He ran to her. She picked him up and held him as he cried. Kate and Ziva walked out of nursery, Caleb still crying into his mother's tee shirt. Ari eyed them as they walked out, but said nothing. Ziva was grateful, but she knew they ask later when Caleb was not around.

"Dinner's ready." Ari announced about fifteen minutes later. Ziva had taken her usual spot at the end of the couch. Caleb's tears had stopped after five minutes or so.

"What is it?" Caleb asked his favorite Uncle Ari. Ari smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Chicken enchiladas. And for you, I will even add some apple-sauce to the side." Caleb's face brightened considerably and he ran into the kitchen, Kate right behind him, while Ari held Ziva back.

"What happened?" Ziva looked down and told him everything.

"He is worse than Father. I mean, Tony never hit me or Caleb, but emotionally it is worse. I can fight back physically, but how am I suppose to fight the emotional things. I was never taught how too." Ari wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be alright Little Sister. I am sorry that this has happen to you and my favorite nephew." Ziva chuckled into Ari's chest.

"He is your only nephew, Ari. If the other baby is not a boy, that is."

TBC…

A/N: So shocking! I know, I know. Spike a lot of authors do this, but I never get sick of 'em. And I will-. Oops, I almost just told you what's gunna happen. Good thing I caught my-self, huh? Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Tony sat with his head in his hands. Ziva had just left with Caleb and no one would talk to him. Tony lifted his head up and went to the bottom drawer. After some digging he found what he was looking for, a picture. A picture of Ziva and Caleb pacifically. She had just given birth to his son. She was sweaty, her hair stuck to her face, and she looked exhausted, but beautiful. Caleb rest in her arms, crying, his arms flailing around. He remembered that moment. Ziva didn't want him to take a picture because 'she probably looked awful'. He hadn't said anything, just took the picture when she looked away from him to their son. Tony shook his head.

"God, I screwed up."

"Yes, you did." Tony quickly looked up and saw Abby, McGee, Jenny, Ducky and Gibbs standing there. He looked back down at the picture.

"You and Ziva are married?" McGee asked. Tony nodded, but then added "Not for long." Gibbs reached over and head slapped him.

"If you keep thinking like that, sure, you and Ziva will get divorced, she'll go back to Israel, take Caleb with her, have the baby and never see them again." Tony knew Gibbs was right, but that didn't stop the self hatred because he hurt his family.

"She use to threaten me, you know?" Tony told them softly. "When I brought those people over. I guess she gave up on me. Our guest bedroom is the room right next to Caleb's and I never thought…And she would yell when Caleb went to the neighbors to play with their daughter who is a bit younger, but I just blew her off. Like, like my father did to my mother before she died." A tear slowly made its way down Tony's face.

"I swore, when I saw how much pain my mom was in after seeing my father with other women, that if I ever fell in love I would never to that. And here I am, doing the same thing to my wife and son. My family. My mom would be so disappointed in me right now, and most likely since I started doing this to them." Tony shook his head again.

"How long, my boy?" Ducky asked him gently.

"Three years." Tony answered back, his voice full of sorrow.

"If could ever go back and talk to my-self, I would tell me what would happen, if I did that. That my son would question my love for him and his mother."

"But you can't go back, only forward." Gibbs told him in a fatherly caring tone.

"I never told her."

"Never told her what, DiNozzo?"

"That I love her. It took me a long time to realize it, but now, how could she love a man who did this to her?"

"She loves you. She told me, that in the first year, just the three of you guys, that loving you was inevitable." Jenny gently told him, knowing he needed to know. Tony let out a bitter laugh, which sounded more like a strangled sob than anything else.

"She told me nothing was inevitable... Do you think she would ever forgive me?" He asked after a pause.

"Ziva is a lot of things, but forgiving isn't one of them." Jenny said, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but something he had to hear. Tony just sighed. Abby touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and frowned. She had tears running down her face.

"You may have hurt my best friend, but you look like you could use a little hug." Abby knelt down and gave him a small hug, than pulled away. She then punched him in the arm and Tony knew there was going to be a bruise.

"Now you will go and bring me back my friend and Caleb!"

TBC…

A/N: Okay, I know some of you fictioners don't like this story. I'm not going to bash you, because you do have your opinions, but every story is OOC. This one, at least the basic storyline is already there, in my head. Look at the rating. What does it say? That's right: Romance/Family. No angst. Thank you for the reviews. Review again please. And to answer Spencer's question, because he grew up in America, in other fic's her's and Tony's children call them 'Mommie' and 'Daddy'. AND in the TV show, Ziva calls her father 'Papa'...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Tony stood up with new confidence, but fell back into his chair. The others looked at him questionably.

"I, ah…I don't know where she is. I mean all she said was a friend's house and nothing else. God, I'm never going to get her back. I'm an idiot. I was so stu-"

"DiNozzo!" Jenny shouted after just saying his name didn't work.

"Yes Director?"

"I may know where she is-"

"Where!" Tony asked eagerly, jumping back up. Gibbs just stared at him.

"As I was saying, I may know, but I need to talk to her. Hold on." Jenny pulled her cell-phone out, punched a number in, put the head piece up to her ear, and waited. On the second ring Ziva picked up.

"Ziva?... How are you?... Oh Zi… I'm fine… Are you at-yes of course. Tony wants to talk to you… I know, but I think… I know… I know… Can you give me the address, I want to see you and Caleb… I won't… No one else…" Jenny than looked up at Abby. "Yeah, I think she'll come too… Okay, take care Zi… You too." The group watched her expectantly.

"Well, she gave me the address, BUT," She added as she saw Tony walk over to her. "Only Abby and I can come. No following. No tracking. No GPS. That will never get her to trust you again Tony." She told him when he opened his mouth to argue. Tony sighed reluctantly and sat back down. Gibbs and McGee sat as well and Ducky went back to autopsy.

"Come on, Miss Abby. We're going on a rode trip." Abby and Jenny stepped into the elevator. The trip to the car was a short, quiet one. Abby was slightly surprised when Jenny lead them to a small, two door car. Both women got in and they were off.

"So, where are we going?" Abby asked after about ten minutes. Jenny gave her a look with out moving her head.

"I can't tell you. Just… enjoy the drive."

"Is this your car?" Jenny sighed.

"When I need to get out and remember things, I take this car. So yeah, I guess it is."

"How long have you known about Caleb?"

"Three years."

"Before or after Tony was promiscuous?"

"Before."

"Do you know Ziva's friend?"

"Yes."

"Man or woman?"

"…Both."

"Both?"

"Three people."

"Have you met them?"

"No."

"What's with the one worded answers?" Jenny never answered. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a blue one story house. Three cars in the front. One of them the red mini that Ziva drove. Jenny and Abby got out of the car and walked to the door. Jenny knocked on the door and a second later it was opened.

TBC…

A/N: Who do you think opened the door? Ziva? Kate? Ari? Caleb? Maybe some unknown person I have yet to tell you about? Stay tuned. Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"K-Kate?" Abby stuttered. The woman at the door had longer hair and had gained some weight, but it was indeed the same Kate that died four years previous. Kate gave Abby a half smile.

"Yeah, Abby. It's me." Abby launched her-self at her dead best friend. Kate laughed and hugged Abby back.

"We thought you were dead. I saw your body, and McGee too, and Gibbs and Tony. Oh, my god! Did you know Tony has a son! And a wife! With the partner that replaced you, Ziva David. I didn't like her at first, but she's like a sister, just like you were! And why are you not dead?" Abby asked all in one breath. Kate's smile just got wider and she moved aside to let the two in.

"I fell in love, Abby." Kate told her friend once the three were situated. Abby just looked at her.

"So you…had to die?"

"It was complicated."

"Did he have to die too?" Kate nodded.

"Why did you have to die?" Kate gave her a small, sad smile.

"My work. His work. My life. His. It would have been to dangerous for us to be together." Abby opened her mouth to ask another question; Caleb came running into the room, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Auntie Kate! Auntie Kate, I dwawed you a pictuwe!"

"Thank you, Caleb." She looked at the paper. On the paper were Ari, Kate and Little Abby. All smiling. Kate hugged Caleb with one arm, while holding the drawing out for both of them to look at.

"It is very beautiful. Did you do it on your own?" Caleb nodded his head, a smile stretched across his face. He finally noticed the two people who had knocked on the door. His smile got bigger, if that was ever possible.

"Auntie Jenny! When did you get hewe?" He went over to her and hugged her, than turned to Abby and timidly hugged her too. When he pulled away he looked at Kate.

"Wan' me to get Mommie?"

"Please." Caleb nodded and ran out of the room.

"Why does he call you 'Auntie Kate'?" Kate looked away from them.

"Kate, do you know that Caleb is Tony's son?" Kate turned her gaze sharply back to Abby.

"From what I hear, from both Caleb and Ziva, he's not much of a father." Abby blinked in surprise.

"You know Ziva?" Kate took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes. She's my sister-in-law." Abby's jaw just dropped.

"I married her older brother." At that moment Ziva walked in. Kate stood when she did and Ziva knew it was time to face the music.

"Ziva, you knew Kate was alive? And you didn't tell me!"

"She was in hiding, Abby. As was her husband."

"Married! Good lord, what are you going to tell me next? Ari's alive and that's who you fell in love with." Abby said with a laugh, but than she noticed the uncomfortable looks on everybody's faces.

"No!"

TBC…

A/N: Dude! Feb. 5th is my birthday! I usually hate my B-day, but this year my friends seem determined to make me like it. I think they like my birthday more than me. But hey, if they're happy, I'm happy…ish… Any who review…Please? Tell me what you think should happen. You know I like to give you readers a choice… Enjoy… Review wisely…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Ari? Really? The man that tried to kill you and everyone else!" Abby screamed, getting to her feet.

"But he didn't kill anyone." Kate told her calmly, staying on her couch, telling her-self that Abby was just shocked and not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"He shot Gibbs!"

"It wasn't fatal."

"Gibbs killed him!" Ziva choose that moment to step in.

"Gibbs did not shoot or kill him. I did." Abby whipped her head to Ziva.

"You helped them!? How long have you known Kate, Ziva?"

"…Fours years before she…'died'." Ziva used air quotes on 'died'.

"Did you know about us?" Abby asked her voice lowering from a scream to a shout.

"Yes. I was sent to watch you guys. To make sure you all did not do anything stupid."

"And even after seeing us so sad and upset, you didn't tell us?" Abby was close to tears.

"They were and are in hiding. The point was to get them away from their old lives."

"But you still come here." Ziva let out an irritated sigh. Kate took a step up to the base.

"She's Ari's little sister and our only connection to the outside world and you guys."

"I thought we were like sisters?" Abby's voice was just above a whisper and twin tears went down her cheeks.

"Oh Abby." Kate got up and pulled the taller woman into a much needed hug. A minute later a small cry came from the other room. As the crying got closer, Kate and Ziva knew Ari was coming down the hall with Little Abby.

"Is it safe?" His voice came down to them.

"Yeah," Kate replied with a sniffle, pulling away from Abby. Ari walked into the room, with Little Abby crying.

"I think she wants you Kate." Kate walked over to Ari and held out her arms. Once Little Abby was settled, Kate sat on the couch, next to Ziva who held Caleb, who held a small black bear that had a white bow around the neck. Ari sat next to Jenny, knowing what was about to happen. Abby just stood next to Kate, looking at the small child.

"You had a baby?" Kate nodded.

"Girl?" Another nod.

"How old?"

"Six weeks." Kate said with a smile. She looked up at Abby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Abby's eyes widened.

"Really?" Kate laughed.

"Of course." Kate carefully placed the still infant in Abby's capable arms.

"You didn't ask her name." Kate stated. Abby just looked at the child who looked back up at her.

"What is it?" She asked not tearing her eyes away.

"Abby, I want you to meet Little Abby." At that Abby looked at Kate. After a moment she smiled and her eyes went back to the baby playing with the chains on her shirt.

"Hey there, Kid. I know we never met before, but I'm your Auntie Abby. Me and your Auntie Ziva are going to teach you all sorts of things. Boys are going to love you and be terrified of you. And if a boy ever breaks your heart you got me, Ziva, Caleb, your Mommie and Daddy." After she said this she brought her lips down to Little Abby's forehead. Abby pulled back, looked at Ari and nodded.

TBC…

A/N: So… Not the big blow up most of you expected, but I think the moment with her name sake should make up for it…Right? Right! *Sighs* You know the drill. Review please. Thank you all. And Happy Birthday to the person who turned 35! Thanks for the pony and cookie DarkGrayWolf. And right on TayterBug7.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Tony paced the bullpen, running his hands through his hair and sighing. After an hour of doing this, to say Gibbs and McGee were annoyed would be an understatement.

"DiNozzo! Would you quit it!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry Boss. I'm just worried…and scared." He said quietly to him-self, but Gibbs heard it.

"Don't apologize. Go home, DiNozzo." Tony stopped pacing and his head dropped down.

"I don't think I could face that house alone." McGee stared at him. Gibbs got up.

"McGee. Up. Follow, both of you." McGee stood with a confused look on his face. Tony and McGee followed their boss to the elevator, in the elevator, out of the elevator, to his car, got in. They all buckled up and Gibbs started the car. After a moment, he looked at Tony.

"What?"

"Well which way are we going?"

"…To…?" Gibbs let out a frustrated breath.

"To your house, DiNozzo. Where else?"

"We can't go there, Boss!" Tony looked panicked.

"You said you can't go there alone. McGee and I will be there. The address." Tony released the information and they started to drive. The usual twenty minute drive was cut to ten. The pulled into the driveway of a two story egg white house with dark, almost black, blue trim. A dark blue fence surrounded the grass and part of the walk way. They started up the walk, Tony leading them. He opened the gate door and McGee closed it behind him-self. Tony went to the double glace doors, unlocked it and the three walked in. The entry way was pretty big; tile ran over the floor, all the way to stairs upstairs that was about twenty feet. To the right was a dining room and to the left was the living room.

The living room had a rather large TV with Tony's DVD's covering the book selves that were up against the far wall. The floor was a maple wood and the walls were painted a dark maroon color. The curtains that covered the large windows where a red color, but thick enough to hide all sunlight that tried to get in. The couch was black and leather was big enough to hold the entire team and than some.

The dining room held a big wooden table with four chairs. The floor was the same maple, but the walls were now painted a soft cream and the windows were covered by a white cloth. The guys kept walking as Tony gave them the tour. If you kept walking to the right was a gallery and the left a small half bath. They went right toward the gallery and walked to the kitchen. It was rather large. An island with the sink and dishwasher was in the middle of the room and was a divider between the kitchen and a big empty space. The kitchen had black tile with an orange brown granite counter top.

The empty room or the keeping room was not as empty as most thought. On the every wall, nineteen feet by eleven, was books. In all different languages. It was clear that it was Ziva's room. It had light colored hardwood floors with cherry red walls, which you could barely see because of the bookcases.

They turned left and walked into the two story grand room. It only had a white grand piano in the middle of it. The floors were white and the walls were white as well.

"As you can tell it's the white room." He walked to a closed door before turning to his boss and co-worker.

"This room is one of the main reasons that Ziva and I brought the place." He opened the door and even Gibbs was amazed. The walls were filled with windows that the way the sun hit it, made rainbows scatter all over the walls. They left the sunroom and walked back to the entry way, to go up the stairs.

The first thing they noticed was that there was a balcony peering into the 'white room'. They went left and went to a guest bedroom. The floor was carpet, unlike the first floor that was mostly hardwood. It was a shaggy blue carpet and the walls were a purpley color. Pushed up against the wall was a queen sized bed with blue and purple coverings.

The bedroom had a room attached that held a sink. Another door brought them to a bathroom and another door lead them to another sink room. The last door brought them to Caleb's room. There was a race car bed and the room was very neat. His walls were orange and the floor a dark hardwood with a red rug thrown in the middle. They left his room though his door, instead of going in the bathroom again.

They walked back past the balcony and turned right into another room. This room was a weapons room. Knifes, guns, swords, and many other things decorated the red sponged wall. The carpet was a short white kind. The room too had a bathroom and a walk in closet that held things Ziva didn't feel comfortable putting out when Caleb was this young.

The small group walked toward the master bedroom while Tony pointed out that the closed door they just passed was the laundry room. The master bedroom was huge. The walls were a light yellow color that was pleasing on the eyes and the flooring was both hardwood and carpet. A king sized bed rested in the far end of the room and another TV was found with another leather couch. Tony showed them the master bath and the walk in closet, the his and her's too, while complaining it wasn't fair that the her side was bigger than the his. Gibbs, McGee and Tony walked down stairs and sat in the maroon room.

"Wow." Was all Gibbs said.

TBC…

A/N: I thought some of you might want to see the house. Well there you go. Review please. Oh and THANK YOU for the reviews you guys already left. I really appreciate them. Oh and a reviewer brought this to my attention. Caleb has trouble pronouncing his 'R''s, that's why a lot of the time there are 'W''s instead.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"He really feels bad." Jenny had been trying to convince Ziva to at least call Tony, for the past ten minutes. Ziva threw her head back, leaned on the wall and slid down, a bit thankful that they had moved into the hallway for this talk.

"At least he gets to feel a fraction of what Caleb and I did." She muttered bitterly. Jenny sighed and sat next to Ziva.

"Zi, just call him. Please for me? For Caleb? The baby?" Ziva took the phone out of Jenny's hand and she walked away to the bedroom she and Caleb had their stuff. She dialed in Tony's cell number and waited. Not one ring later he answered.

"Director? Are they alright? They are aren't they? Director?" He sounded frantic.

"Tony, it is me."

"Ziva! Thank god! Look I'm really really sorry! I didn't-"

"Saying sorry does not always make everything better, Tony. You know that." She told him softly. It was quiet on the other line.

"Are you saying there is no chance? For us, ever?" He asked his voice sorrowful.

"I…I do not know Tony. Not only did you hurt me, but our son as well."

"I'll make it up to him! I will I-I swear, I will! I'll get him toys and-"

"You cannot just buy him off. Caleb, he just…You would have to spend time with him. Just the two of you. Learn about each other."

"I know that…Do you still love me?" The question startled her. _'Do I still love him?'_.

"Ziva?" he asked tensely, fearing that he had asked at the wrong time.

"I do. Still love you, I mean, but sometimes love is not enough. That was the last thing my mother taught me. You need more than love. What we need is to not cheat on each other, lie to each other. We need to talk and help each other. We need an emotional connection. I do not think we have that. Do you?"

"…No. But that doesn't mean we can't try, right? You, me and Caleb."

"And the new baby." She told him.

"And the new baby." Tony reiterated.

"Are you going to come back?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Maybe."

"Who are you staying with?"

"Friends."

"Friends?"

"Family."

"You're not back in Israel, are you?" The frantic tone was returning.

"No."

"What family do you have in America? Besides us, I mean."

"It does not matter." And awkward silence came between them.

"How 'bout we make a deal?" Tony said after a few wordless minutes.

"About?" she asked slowly.

"You come back-"

"Tony-"

"No listen. You come back with Caleb and we try to make it work. If we can't by the time the baby is born, I'll stop bugging you about it. Leave you and the kids alone."

"Tony, I'm sixteen weeks pregnant."

"Yeah…?" Ziva thought for a moment.

"I will talk to Caleb first and possible call you back and we will discuss rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. Like no sex. Tell McGee and Gibbs I said 'Hello'" And she quickly hung up the phone. She placed her hands on her small, but still growing belly.

"This world will not be easy on you or your brother." She got up and walked into the living room. She gave Jenny back her phone.

"Little Man, I have to talk to you." Caleb over from the television. He stood and walked over to her. She took his hand and they walked to the back room. Ziva sat Caleb on her lap when she sat down on the bed.

"Caleb. What do you think of moving back in with Papa, for a little while?"

TBC…

A/N: How do you think Caleb is going to react? Review your thoughts to me. Please…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Caleb frowned, his brow kitting together. His brown eyes looked intently into his mothers own set of brown eyes.

"Why? I thought we wewe happy, with Unwle Ari and Auntie Kate and Little Abby. Awe you not happy, Mommie?" Ziva touched his forehead with her own.

"I am Baby, but your Papa and I are going to stay together until the baby is born. We will only do it if it is okay with you. You can say no, if you want. All Papa and I want is for you and the baby to be happy."

"Wha' about the giwls?"

"If one woman steps in to our house, besides family, I will personally kick their butts and we will leave that day." Caleb giggled which caused Ziva to laugh. Every giggle, laugh, smile, kiss and hug of his always brought a smile to her face.

"I get my woom still and no mowe noises?"

"That room will always be yours Caleb and no more noises like that."

"Promise?" He stuck out his pinky finger. Ziva held out hers and the two intertwined their pinkies.

"Always and forever, Little Man." He snuggled into his mother's warm body.

"Tired, Little Man?" She asked looking at the clock. It read eight forty five.

"Past your bedtime." She picked him up and went to the bag of their clothes. She pulled out his feety pajamas. They were a pale yellow and had ducks all over them. Ten minutes later she put him in the middle of the full sized bed, pillows around him so it would be harder for him to roll off the bed, and told him a story.

"…And the young prince kissed his Mommie and Daddy goodnight, and went to bed, only to dream of the adventures he had, had that day. The end."

"You make the bestest stowys Mommie." He yawned.

"Thank you, Baby." She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Love you, Love you."

"Love you, Love you too Mommie." And he was asleep. She got up, got her phone and called Tony, telling him they would be there within the next three days. He agreed eagerly. Ziva walked out into the living room, were Ari and Abby were having a staring contest and Jenny and Kate were in the kitchen eating some ice cream. Ziva choose to sit by them.

"So?" Kate said raising an eyebrow.

"We are going back. Tony and I are going to try to work things out. If we are not okay with each other by the time the baby's born, we break it off."

"No fair!" They heard Abby shout from the living room. The three women quickly got up and went to the sounds of the voices.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Ari replied.

"I'm sure. You didn't just, like blow in my face to make me blink."

"There must be a draft." Abby turned to Kate.

"Kate! Come on, Ari so cheated! Help me out!" Kate just rolled her eyes and walked over to Ari, to whisper something in his ear. He smiled at first, than his eyes widened.

"You would not dare." Kate smirked.

"Try me Babe." He turned to Abby muttering an apology.

"What was that? I don't think I could hear you over the wind?"

TBC…

A/N: The 'Love you love you' thing my mom and I do. She told me when I was real little, that if we said that at the end of the day, right before going to sleep, it meant we were sorry for anything we did that day. We still do it today. Review please and thank you for the 150 something reviews that you had left behind for me.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Do you have to go, Ziva?" Ari whined while holding Ziva close to him. It was the next day and Jenny and Abby had spent the night. Ari was upset that Ziva was going back to Tony, but he knew this maybe the one last shot she has with him.

"Yes, Big Brother. I will still call and write and come over every Saturday. I promise."

"Am I aloud to say anything to anyone else?" Abby asked Kate, who shook her head.

"No, but you can come down with Ziva to visit. I'm sure Little Abby will love to see her Aunt Abby." Abby pulled Kate into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"I'm gunna miss you guys so much! Even Ari!" Abby cried. Kate patted her back.

"Every Saturday, Ziva brings her-self and Caleb to visit. Come over with them, Abs."

"I'm so glad you're not dead. I'm a little angry because you didn't tell me, but I'll get over it faster than my babies are."

"No one knew. And Ziva knew because she helped. Now go. See you Saturday." Kate gently pushed Abby off and they walked into the entry way where Jenny, Caleb, Ziva and Ari stood waiting for them.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jenny said. Ziva and Caleb hugged Ari and Kate one last time before leaving. Jenny and Abby hugged Kate. Jenny shook Ari's hand and Abby hugged him too.

"Take care of her." She whispered in his ear.

"Take care of them." He whispered back. They both nodded and walked away from each other. Ziva and Caleb got into her mini, and Jenny and Abby into Jen's car.

"Is Caleb safe in that car with her? I mean her driving?" Abby clarified at Jenny's look.

"Oh! Yes. Very safe indeed. She doesn't drive crazy with him in the car. Watch." Ziva pulled out into the dirt road and drove away from the waving Kate and Ari. Abby's jaw dropped. From what everyone had told her, Ziva's driving would put Gibbs' to shame, but here she was, driving at normal speeds and taking normal turns. It was kinda scary.

"With Caleb in the car and a baby in her uterus, Ziva is a pretty safe driver." Jenny told her once they pulled away, following Ziva.

"Are we going to their house?"

"Yup. Abby, you are going to love it. I was in awe when she first showed this house to me. It's huge, too!" Soon they were in front of this massive house, the driveway as long as the street it was on. The garage looked like it could fit four cars. Ziva walked over to there car holding Caleb's hand.

"Ready?" Abby nodded. They walked into the house and Ziva found a note taped to the wall.

'_Went to get food._

_-Gibbs'_

"Well it is just us." Ziva gave Abby the grand tour and Jenny and Caleb went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I so, like love your house, Ziva! It's so beautiful!" Abby exclaimed as they made their way to the kitchen. Caleb sat there eating the last of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Mommie, can we play the piano?" Ziva was teaching him to play and he was as very good, though he is not as good as Ziva, he will be someday.

"Sure. Wash your hands please, first." He hoped off the stool he was sitting in and ran to the bathroom they had down stairs. When he finished he went to the piano room and sat next to Ziva, who was already in there waiting for him. Abby and Jenny stood at the second floor looking over, watching them.

"Okay, Little Man, what do you want to play?"

"Can you play someping fiwst?"

"What would you like me to play, than?" He thought for a minute before his face broke into a smile.

"How 'bout Moonlight?"

"By Beethoven?"

"Yup, tha' one! Will you play it Mommie?" Ziva nodded and rested her hands on the keys. Silence filled the room, until a sad sort of melody replaced it. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ziva pressed down on the appropriate keys to keep the music in tune. A sort time later, the piece sped up, only to slow back again. It sounded like it came off of a CD, not in the same room, being played by their Mossad assassin. Her fingers gently stroked each key, white and black. Abby, who had never heard her play before, was in awe. '_If I didn't know Ziva, I would have thought she was a world famous pianist_' Abby thought to her-self, not caring that her mouth was open. She looked at Jenny out of the corner of her eye.

Jenny rested her head on her hand, her elbows on the banister. She looked completely at peace, relaxed. Abby's eyes went back down to the first floor. Caleb's head was against Ziva's arm as she played. Abby thought that might have made it harder for her to play, but she just kept moving her fingers across the board of keys. Only then did she notice Ziva wasn't even looking at the keys, but straight in front of her, as if someone was standing there watching her make music.

"It reminds her of her little sisters." Jenny said pulling Abby from her thoughts.

"She has sisters?" Abby asked, not taking her eyes away from Ziva's form.

"Had. They were…all killed. All four of them. Ziva is the only one left, besides Ari, that is." A look of pain crossed Ziva's face letting Abby and Jenny know she could hear them.

"Their names were Tali, Abria, Malka, and Sari." Ziva said to the air in front of her, never stopping her hands and fingers from moving.

"After mother died, I had to raise them, with father always being at work and Ari could not come over all the time. He had a life too. I was only seven and the girls were my life." She admitted a small smile appeared on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Then suddenly, one by one they were being… 'taken care of'." A shiver went through her spine.

"Malka first. She was the youngest. Hit by a car. Than Sari, she was a year younger than me. She was shot in the head. Than Abria, she was my twin, a bit younger than me and was stabbed to death. Finally Tali, a year younger than Sari, but a year older than Malka. She went in a bombing." Her voice was soft, but they could hear her over the piano.

"Why?" Was all Abby could think to ask. Ziva let out a bitter chuckle.

"Because we were the Deputy Director of Mossad's children. His daughters and son."

"These people, did they come after you and Ari?" She nodded.

"But they decided to spare us. Saying to have us was more a cruse than to lose us. And they were right. We all looked like mother and the girls, so father sent was away for more training. Wanted to show them their mistake, he said." The piece had slowly came to a halt.

"Any request?" Ziva asked. It took Abby a minute to realize she was talking to them.

"My Lonely Road. You know I love when you play that one." This piece was slightly faster than Moonlight Sonata, but still had a sad tune to it. Ziva's fingers flew over the piano keys that lay in front of her. A couple minutes later that one had ended and Ziva asked again for something to play.

"When you're gone?" Abby said, making it sound more like a question. Ziva nodded and began to play. She stopped and turned her head slightly to look at Abby.

"Vocals or no?"

"Ummm…Vocals?" She nodded again and started back up. Her fingers danced across the keys.

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side" Abby and this time Jenny too were shocked at her vocal skills. This woman could do anything. They were a smidge jealous.

"When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?" The passion and emotion in her voice made them wonder what was going on in her mind.

"When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you" Her sisters? Mother? Father? Brother? Tony? Caleb?

"I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

They lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do"

"When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?"

"When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you"

"We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were

Yeah, yeah"

"And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

Yeah" A tear ran down Jenny's cheek. The sorrow in Ziva's voice was hard to miss. Jenny watched Caleb pat Ziva's back and she knew he felt it too.

"When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you" The last words were whispered out as she pressed the last key in. They saw Ziva scoot over and Caleb took over the piano. His small fingers played Fur Elise. He hit almost every note but when it started to speed up, he got frustrated and hit the keys. A loud obnoxious sound pierced through the peaceful mood that Ziva's playing had brought. Abby expected Ziva to yell, but she didn't. She put her hands on Caleb's and slowly helped him through the song.

"Very good, Baby." She praised him and kissed his head.

"Those two are very talented aren't they?" Abby asked Jenny.

"I come over when ever I can to listen. Especially after a bad day. The piano calms Ziva and listening to it calms me."

TBC…

A/N: I'm sorry this is late. I meant to update this morning, but my brother wanted his internet cord back and than I had to find the right songs. I spent an hour trying to find the pieces I did. Common as they are, I was trying to put some variety in there. Okay, so please review. See the little review button down there? Doesn't it look just down right sad? Go give it some love! Please…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"What is that?" McGee asked, listening to his surroundings. Gibbs and Tony listened too. A smile broke out on Tony's face as he realized that it was his wife's piano. The trio had just come back from lunch at Burger King and was walking up the walkway to the front door.

"It's Ziva and maybe Caleb." He told them. They walked into the house. Gibbs and McGee followed Tony up the stairs where they saw Abby and Jenny looking over the banister. Jenny looked over once they reached the top of the stairs. A smile danced on her lips.

"Jethro, just in time to hear more."

"Of what?" He asked as he stepped beside her, McGee doing the same over by Abby.

"Ziva and Caleb playing the piano, of course." Jenny sat in on of the over-stuffed chairs that were by the banister. Gibbs, McGee, and Abby did the same while Tony reminded standing. The house was suddenly quite as Fur Elise came to an end. Ziva and Caleb looked up over their shoulders and at the audience they had attracted.

"Trouble by Coldplay." Jenny said. Nodding both turned their heads back down to the piano. The tune was sadder without the lyrics, but the same peaceful atmosphere had fallen upon them. What shocked them, though, was that Ziva and Caleb were playing it together, as if they were one being. It was a sight to behold. A couple of minutes later and the song had come to an end. The pianist and her apprentice stood and took a bow, for the sake of their family, who clapped. The small group that was upstairs came down and met Ziva, who was holding Caleb's hand, at the door. Jenny and Abby gave Ziva and Caleb a hug and left taking their protesting men with them, leaving the family of three- soon to be four, alone. Tony knelt down and talked to Caleb.

"Hey Buddy, why don't you go play in your room, so Mommie and I can talk. Okay?" Caleb looked at Tony as if he was a stranger, than looked up at Ziva. She nodded.

"It is okay, Baby. Go on, we will be up there in a little bit." Caleb looked hesitant, but left when Ziva kissed his head in reassurance. Tony and Ziva walked into the kitchen and sat at the island.

"So…Rules? Do we really need them?" Tony started.

"Yes. Rule one: No Sex or kissing-"

"Not even kissing? I mean, I understand the sex part, but no kissing?"

"Yes Tony. With us kissing will lead to sex. Now, rule two: No more calling Caleb a brat. He is not nor will he ever be a brat." Tony nodded, ashamed that he called his son that in a hurtful manner.

"Rule three: No more women, you understand me? The first woman in this house that is not family; I will kick their asses and take Caleb. You will never see us again. Rule four: You have to help around the house. That means cooking, cleaning, and fixing things."

"That's it?"

"And stay out of the piano room." She added. Tony nodded and they shook hands on it.

"This is going to be fun." He told her confidently.

"This is going to be hell."

TBC…

A/N: Do you like it? I had to throw in that one, so Tony and them could hear it. Isn't Caleb just so talented? Okay, I would hope you know what to do. Review, please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

**Week 17, Monday**

Tony's hand came down hard on the alarm clock to stop the loud beeping that erupted from it. The rolled over, expecting to feel Ziva's body, but all the felt was a cold vacant area. He lifted his head, opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. The cold blue, almost white, numbers looked back at him with 6:15 A.M. He slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

When he walked out of the bathroom, the clock told him it was now 6:45. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tony grabbed a bagel, cut it in half and put it in the toaster. He rested up against the counter, but turned around when he heard murmuring from the other room. He stood up and walked over to the bookroom. There, on the floor, sat Ziva. Caleb in her lap. One of Caleb's books in his lap, and she was reading it to him.

"I do not like green eggs and ham, Sam I am." She spoke softly and Caleb nodded his head sleepily. Ziva noticed this and closed the book after putting a bookmarker in between the pages.

"Why did you stop, Mommie?" She kissed his head.

"Because Little Man, you are still waking up. Come on, let us get you ready for daycare." She picked him out of her lap and stood.

"But Mommie!" He protested. "I do not wanna go! Can I go with you and Papa? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Plea-"

"Okay, Okay. Let me call Auntie Jenny and see if it is okay. Go get ready." Caleb jumped for joy and ran up the stairs.

"Walk!" Ziva called him and sure enough he started to walk, fast, but walk none the less. Ziva laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Tony, your bagel." She reminded him. Tony ran over to his breakfast and pulled out a burnt bagel, if you could call it that. Caleb came back down five minutes later ready to go with his parents to work. Ziva called Jenny and she said it was fine. Jenny also told Ziva that she was put on desk duty. Ziva just groaned. They drove Ziva's car to work, seeing as it was safer for Caleb. It was around noon and Ziva sat at her desk doing paperwork, while Caleb was with either Abby or Jenny. Once Ziva called off the threat she issued on Abby, she was huggier to Caleb.

"Mommie! Mommie! Lookie at what Auntie Abby maded me!" Caleb came running at her full force with a piece of paper in his hand. Ziva barely turned her chair so that Caleb didn't run into the side. He jumped in her lap and she used her hands to support him.

"Look Mommie! Is it not so budaful?" Ziva looked at the picture and laughed. On the eight by eleven piece of paper was a collage of photos of everyone in the office, including Kate, Ziva and Tony.

"Very beautiful." The rest of the day was uneventful. When they got home, Caleb and Ziva had their practice. Tony made them dinner, chicken. Ziva gave Caleb a bubble bath at seven. Than at eight thirty put him in bed, after reading him a story, of course. At nine thirty Ziva went to bed and a half an hour later Tony joined her.

**Tuesday**

Tuesday went much like Monday. Tony got up, took a shower, and went down stairs to see Caleb and Ziva already awake.

"Please!"

"Nope. You are going to daycare today. Caleb frowned and walked up to his room.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Ziva had asked him.

"Uh, um, an omelet?" Ziva made him a cheese and ham omelet. At seven forty five they were out the door, dropping Caleb off at Debbie's Daycare. Tony and Ziva made it to work with two minutes to spare.

"Gear up. Dead Navy Seal. David, go be with Abby, since you finished all of your paperwork." Ziva nodded and walked into the elevator with them. The guys got out first and Ziva kept going down. Ziva stepped into Abby's lab or her Labby. She was first tackled by a hug and than by questions. Ziva sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Wednesday**

"Gibbs, I have a doctor's appointment today." His face scrunched in concern.

"Are you okay?" Ziva nodded and her hand slid unconsciously to her belly. Gibbs noticed and nodded.

"Ah. I understand. Is DiNozzo going?" Ziva bit her lip and threw Tony a side glance.

"DiNozzo. You and Ziva are going to her doctor's appointment. When is it?"

"Two." It was nine fifty. Tony looked startled, but nodded. Quickly, two o'clock came around and the couple found them-self's sitting in a waiting room, waiting for her name to be called.

"Ziva Da-veed." A nurse called than looked up. A smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, Ziva. Back again I see." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I was here after Caleb was born, you just were not." The nurse nodded and smile that clearly read 'Sure you were Ziva, sure you were'.

"Oh, this is Tony DiNozzo, my husband." The smile on her face was fake, but only a few would know that.

"I'm Tina Martine." She was good looking, Tony had to admit, but he only had eyes for one woman now. And she was standing right next to him.

"Good to meet you." He said. Tina led them to a small room and told Ziva to get in a gown. With no shame she took off her top and put the on the papery dress. Ziva jumped onto the examination table and waited. A minute or two later a woman pushed open the door. She had dark skin and darker eyes. Her hair had a slight curl in it and was a raven black. Her teeth were a pearly white, Tony noticed when she smiled. She was also a short plump woman, standing at five three.

"Hello again Ziva. And who is this?"

"Hello Morgan. This is Tony, my husband." Tony stood in the corner and waited until Morgan called him over.

"And this is your new baby." A soft thudding sound filled the room as a small peanut with a head came on the screen. Ziva sniffed and Tony realized she was crying. He grabbed her hand and she held on tight.

"I'll give you two sometime alone."

**Thursday**

"Is it a boy or a giwl?" Caleb asked after dinner. His head lay on Ziva's belly, her hand running through his hair, that wasn't spiked that day.

"I do not know Baby. Papa and I want to wait until they are born. Like we did with you." A couple of minutes past until Caleb lifted his head. Brown met brown like they usually did.

"Whewe do babies come fwom Mommie?"

"Babies come from…Uh…Babies come from a Mommie's belly."

"How do they get thewe?"

"Why not ask Papa. He will know." Just than Tony walked into the room.

"Ask me what?"

"Whewe do babies come fwom?" Caleb turned his head and now confused brown eyes met with panicked green ones.

"Um…Uh…The stork!" Tony exclaimed triumphantly. Both mother and son cocked their heads.

"Wha' is tha'?"

"Yes, Tony. Do tell."

"It's a really big uh bird. That um gives people babies and um yeah." Again Ziva and Caleb raised their eye brows. Tony wanted to laugh at how alike Ziva and Caleb were.

"A…bird gave you me?" Caleb asked. Tony nodded. Caleb and Ziva shared a look.

"Mommie, Papa is crazy." Ziva burst out laughing.

**Friday**

"I cannot believe Gibbs gave us the night off." Ziva said as she and Abby walked into the house.

"It's so unlike him, but it's been a hard week."

"Caleb will not be home until three and McGee and Tony should not be here until four or so. What do you want to do?"

"Can you teach me a song on the piano?" Ziva smiled whole-heartedly. At two, Abby knew the beginning part of 'Clocks' by Coldplay.

"Okay, try again." While Abby played, Ziva sang. Abby stumbled a bit, but Ziva just corrected her hands and had her continue.

**Saturday**

"What do you want to do Buddy?" Tony asked Caleb. Ziva was tired and suggested that while she took a nap, he and Caleb get to know each other. Caleb shrugged.

"Okay, how 'bout, let's see… I ask you a question, and you ask me one. Fair enough?" Both sat in Tony's room on the leather couch.

"Favorite color?"

"Owange. Same." He said.

"Blue. Light blue, not dark. Favorite food?"

"Apple-sauce. You?"

"Pizza. Reading or TV?"

"Weading. And you like TV."

"Right. You like to draw." He nodded.

"Me too."

"Mommie or giwls?"

"…Mommie."

**Sunday**

"Can we go to the pawk?" Caleb asked his Aunt Jenny.

"Of course, kid. Let's go ask Mommie." Ziva had said yes and they went to the park.

"I wove you Auntie Jenny." He said completely out of the blue. Jenny looked startled but replied with 'I love you too'.

"Mommie says tha' it is important to tell the people you wove tha' you wove them cause they might not be hewe tomowwow."

"It is important. When we get home, tell your Mommie that you love her bunches. Papa too if you want." Caleb got this disgusted look on his face.

TBC…

A/N: There you go. Chapter 17. I was eating skittles while writing this, and anyone who has read my 'Skittles' Tiva fic, would understand why that is funny. Did you like the format of this chapter? Lemme know, kay? Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

**Week 20, Thursday**

The past couple weeks flew by in a fun blur. Tony and Ziva were getting along slightly better, but Tony and Caleb still didn't see eye to eye. Abby and Jenny went to Ziva's house as often as they could. Ziva noticed this and asked if they wanted a room. Abby laughed and told her that, that wasn't necessary, that they had rooms at their own houses. Gibbs even came over at least once a week. Suspiciously, though, around the time when Ziva and Caleb played piano. It was Thursday morning, ten o'clock, and the DiNozzo-David's had yet to show up at work.

"Shepard…Are you okay?...Of course…I'll be by later to check up on you three…Yes, I'll tell him…Tell them to get better…Love you too, Zi…Bye." Jenny called Cynthia to ask her to tell Gibbs to come up. Minutes later an angry Gibbs came stomping into the room.

"What?"

"Hello to you too, Jethro." He let out an angry sigh.

"DiNozzo and David aren't here yet."

"I know. Ziva just called. Tony and Caleb are sick, she needs to stay and take care of them. I'll be stopping by there later, if you want to come and yell at her. Though I think taking care of two sick people is punishment enough." Gibbs grunted in response and left the room. Hours later Jenny and Gibbs knocked on their house front door. They heard shuffling coming from within and Ziva answered the door. Jenny gasped. Ziva stood there in a white tank top, the waist stretching around her pregnant belly. Her bottoms were blue boxers with lines through them and they went mid-thigh.

In her arms, hanging there like a lifeless doll was Caleb, only wearing a pair of boxer's him-self that looked exactly like Ziva's. His face was buried in her neck and his left leg held up by his mother's belly while his right leg dangled beneath him. Both were sweating, looking feverish and like they might drop at any given moment. Jenny, being ever the mother, put her hand on Ziva's forehead. It was burning and Ziva leaned into the cool hand. After a moment, Ziva moved Jenny's hand to Caleb's face, who leaned into it just like his mother.

"You two are running fevers!"

"How long have you been on your feet, Ziver?" Gibbs asked and she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Since I called Jenny."

"That's all day!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Sorry," Jenny said when Ziva grabbed her head.

"Come on; let's get you two to bed." Gibbs said pushing her toward the stairs. Ziva shook her head.

"I do not think I could make it." As soon as the words felt her mouth, Jenny plucked Caleb from Ziva's arms and Gibbs picked up Ziva with a grunt.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked but rested her head on his chest.

"Getting you two up the stairs. Damn flu." Jenny muttered. Gibbs and Jenny walked into their bedroom. The curtains were drawn making the room dark, and the room was warm and stuffy. Now that they thought about it, the whole house was like that. Ziva's hand suddenly shot out and a light turned on. On the bed Tony groaned. He too was in boxers but they were plaid and green. He looked just as bad as the other two, if not worse. Gibbs walked over to the left side of the bed and gently put Ziva in it. Jenny placed Caleb right between Ziva and Tony, but he idiomatically pushed him-self against Ziva, who wrapped her arm around him. Jenny pulled the comforter up to all three of their chins.

"Well looks like we're staying."

"I know. Can't leave them alone like this." The 'parents' walked down the stairs, Jenny headed straight for the kitchen to make them something to eat and Gibbs to the bookroom. Jenny found a couple cans of chicken noodle soup. She opened them up and poured them into a big pan, and then she turned the burner on low. She went to Gibbs who stood at one book-shelf.

"Whatcha looking for?" He gave her a side glance and than looked back at the books.

"Just seeing what they have." Was his simple reply. A half an hour later Jenny with one bowl and Gibbs with two, walked into their 'children's' room. Jenny flipped the switch and simultaneously three moans rang out.

"Tuwn the wight opp." It was Tony who said this and the other two just nodded. Ziva pulled the blanket over her head.

"No can do. You three have to eat. Up an' atom." No movement was detected on the bed. Jenny, with an irritated sigh, ripped the covers off them. Ziva sucked in a breath of air as the cold hit her skin.

"Cold." She turned on her side pulling Caleb to her for warmth as he did the same. Tony just rolled into them, providing more heat. Eventually, Jenny and Gibbs got them to eat and put them back to bed. Jenny and Gibbs sat in the sofa in the room. Neither knew what happened, one second they were softly talking and the next their lips were attached to the others. A giggle and two groans came from the bed.

"Can you not do that in our room?" Ziva asked.

"Thewe is a guest woom, you know?" Jenny and Gibbs shared a look and walked to the purple guest room.

"Ew! Bossman and Bosswoman are boing to hab sex in our house!" Tony shouted.

"Mommie wha's sex?"

**Saturday**

"Must you keep staring?" Ziva, Abby and Caleb were driving to Ari and Kate's as they usually did on Saturday's. For the past ten minutes Abby was staring at Ziva and it was starting to annoy her.

"I just don't understand how you did it."

"Do…What?"

"Get away with being pregnant without us knowing."

"Oh. That. I was wondering how long it would take one of you to ask."

"So?" Abby prompted.

"When I came 'looking' for Ari, Tony and I had a…what do you call it? Oh yes, a one night stand. When I went back to Israel, weeks later I found out I was expecting. My father found out too and demanded to know who the father was. I told him reluctantly and he made me go back. You see, my father was not that great to us, but he told me he wanted to make up for that with his grandchildren. He did not want them joining Mossad. Father threatened Tony and we got married. You all did not like me at the time, so hiding it was not hard. You did not like to look at me, but when I was around my fifth month, Father 'called me back'. I spent all maternity in the house. The piano, bookroom and weapon room were the only thing that kept me sane."

"See, now that explains everything!"

TBC…

A/N: Okay, I know this is a bit short (Not to mention pointless), but I'm working on it. There is a poll going on, on my profile. Please, PLEASE! Go and vote. It would mean the world to me! And your reviews of course. Oh and Caleb can't say the 'C' in 'Uncle' because I messed up and thought I would just go with it. And if you have anymore questions regarding the story, just ask. I will either: PM you telling you, write the answer in the author's note or write the explanation in the story. Thank you for your time and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

**Week 25, Monday**

Tony walked into the bullpen, nearly an hour late. He looked toward Ziva's desk. She wasn't there, but her computer was on, meaning she was in the building.

"They're with Abby." Gibbs informed him, walking to his desk, coffee cup in hand.

"'They're'?" Tony repeated in a question.

"Caleb and Ziva, DiNozzo." Tony nodded his head and sat down, thinking he got off chalk free.

"Why so late, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his eyes never leaving the computer screen in front of him.

"Well you see Boss, it's really quite funny-"

"I'm not laughing."

"Won't happen again." Minutes passed before Gibbs' cell rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." McGee and Tony sat at the edge of their seats, hoping for a case. It's been pretty slow the past few weeks and they were bored out of their minds. Gibbs hung up the phone and made his way up to the catwalk, to the Director's office.

"No case?" McGee yelled up.

"No case." Gibbs confirmed never turning around.

"What are we suppose to do? We finished our paperwork last week." McGee said.

"Well McWriter-"

"Okay, I get it. Write my book." McGee walked to the elevator and hit the open button. A couple seconds later it opened with a hiss. He got in, hitting Abby's floor, and it lit up. Just as the doors were almost closed, Tony's hand slipped in and than the rest of his body. He grinned at the scowl McGee gave him.

"You have been around Ziva to much, McFrown." Finally they reached the destined floor and got off, both heading for the lab. Before they got in they heard voice. Tony pulled McGee's arm, pulling his whole body back.

"Wha-" Tony covered his mouth with his hand, shutting him up. Tony got close to the room, without being in there he could still hear them.

"Tony! We can't-" Tony turned and shushed him and turned back around.

"I do not know Abby. I mean this is a bit drastic." They heard Ziva say. A huff was heard.

"Please, Ziva. I know what I'm doing."

"Abby. Do you not think he is going to scare children with that?"

"That's the point! It's Halloween! Kids get dressed up to scare other kids. Caleb looks scary-tastic!" Both boys poked their heads around the corner, curiosity getting the better of them. The two women stood there looking at Caleb. Abby was dressed in her usual black shirt that read 'Cruel' on it and black skinny jeans, her chains and platform boots ever present. Ziva was in her maternity wear. She managed to find cargo pants and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that dipped slightly at her chest. Strings went just below her breasts and tied in the back. Her seven month pregnant belly showing. Caleb stood on a table so his mother and aunt could see him better. He was dressed up in a Harley-Davidson toddler black jacket with black faux leather with a front zipper, decorative shoulder straps, and an attached belt that held up his dark blue jeans and had small black shades over his eyes. Ziva sighed.

"Okay, but if any parents come complaining, I am sending them your number." Abby jumped in glee and picked Caleb up and spun his around.

"See, told you kid. Never underestimate your Auntie Abby!"

**Tuesday**

"Mommie, can we go see Auntie Jenny?" Caleb sat on her lap playing a little kids game on her computer.

"Not right now Little Man. She is talking to Sabba." Caleb's face lit up.

"Sabba is hewe?" He asked excitedly. Ziva shook her head; she felt a pang in her chest when his smile dropped.

"He is on a camera so we can see him here, even though he is back in Israel."

"Mommie, how come Sabba does not come to see us?" She kissed his cheek.

"Because Sabba had to work, Baby. If he did not, I bet he would be over here all the time to see you."

"Really?"

"Really."

**Wednesday**

"Mommie can I get a puppy?"

"No, baby."

"But Paul has one." Paul was Caleb's friend at daycare.

"Well you are not Paul."

"But Mommie-"

"No Caleb." Caleb glared at her and stomped out of the room. He was about to go up stairs when an evil grin came across his face. He walked to the TV room where his father sat.

"Papa?" Tony looked over at Caleb in surprise.

"Hey, Caleb. What's up?"

"Can I have a puppy?"

"A puppy? What did your mom say about this?"

"Tha' if it was alwight with you, I could get one."

"Than sure I don't see why not."

"Yay! Can we go now Papa? Just you and me?" Tony looked happy. His son wanted to spend time with him.

"Sure. Lemme tell your mom-"

"No! I mean, let us surprise her. Can we Papa?" Tony nodded. He grabbed the keys and took Caleb's hand in his own. When walking out the door he called over his shoulder.

"Me and Caleb are going out, Zi! See you later!" And they were gone. Hours later they came back with a puppy. A alapaha blue blood bulldog. They were good with children and loved people. The one they got was a girl, Caleb named her Cookie. She was white all over except her face. Half of it was brown and the other, white. Her eyes were a clear, steely blue color. Her tail waged in excitement.

"Ziva, we're home." Ziva walked into the room and her jaw dropped.

"What is that?"

"A dog. Caleb said you said it was okay."

"Caleb Ari David-DiNozzo!" Caleb and Tony's eyes widened. Ziva rarely full named him and when she did, it was usually for not listening to her.

"Up to your room. Take…"

"Cookie." Tony supplied.

"Take Cookie with you." Caleb, not wanting to be in the same room as his mad pregnant mother, ran his ass up the stairs, pulling Cookie with him.

"I told him 'no'. And you go and get him what he wanted!" Ziva wasted no time in yelling at him.

"I didn't know you said 'no' already. I wouldn't have gone behind your back like that Ziva. I think he played me." Ziva snorted.

"You think? You think? That boy had you wrapped around his tiny fingers.

"But look at how happy he looked? And I caused that. I made him smile and laugh. AND he even hugged me when we were at the pound. He hugged me." Tony whispered. Ziva looked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Zi. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Hormones." She said. "Fine he can keep 'Cookie', but you are going to take her for walks with Caleb. And you get to clean up, feed and give her water too." A few hours later, Caleb walked over to Tony, who was sitting down and kissed his cheek.

"Sowwy I got you in twouble with Mommie, Papa." Tony shook his head.

"It's okay, just no more of that okay. Me and Mommie don't like it." Caleb nodded.

**Friday**

"When do I go to school, Papa?" Caleb and Tony were on their and Cookie's walk.

"I don't know, Buddy. I think you should ask your mom."

"Okay…Papa?" Caleb looked up at Tony and Tony looked down to see him.

"Yeah?"

"How come you like TV so much?" Tony laughed.

"I don't know. Why do you like books so much?" Caleb answered without missing a beat.

"Because Mommie and I do it togethew."

"My mom and I use to watch TV together, too. Maybe that's why I like it. It reminds me of her."

"Can you tell me 'bout hew?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Was she nice?"

"Very. She would give you a bunch of presents." Tony smiled at the memory of his mother.

"Whewe is she?"

"She died along time ago."

"Just like Savta." Caleb said.

"Who?"

"Mommie's mommie." He said with a 'duh' look on his face.

"What happen to her?"

"Mommie said she was huwt very bad. Mommie was seven, when Savta died." The walked continued in silence. Later Ziva put Caleb in bed and made sure Cookie was under the blankets. She told a bedtime story.

"Love you, love you."

"Love you, love you too Baby. And you too Cookie." She kissed Caleb and walked out of the room after making sure the nightlight was on. Down stairs Tony waited for her.

"Ziva? What happen to your mom?" Ziva stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb said she died when you were seven." Ziva plopped down next to him on the sofa.

"I guess since Caleb already spilled the seeds."

"Beans, Ziva." But she ignored him.

"My mom, she was beaten to death by Hamas."

"How did you know it was Hamas?"

"I saw it happen. My mother told me to hide with my sisters. I hid them and went back in time to see her being kicked around like a dog. A could not do anything, so I just watched. Eventually they shot her in the head." Tony's heart broke for his wife. Now he understood, she was seven when her mother was killed and she witnessed it. Sobs racked her body and she didn't fight when Tony wrapped him arms around her.

TBC…

A/N: Come on people! The poll is still open! Go and vote PLEASE! And you really need to review! I'm starting to think you guys aren't reading anymore. I'm losing my motivation. I might just stop the story. Or end it next chapter with:

("I hate you Tony! You murdered my son!"

"I don't care." And a bomb blew up the NCIS building killing everyone but Gibbs.)

But I don't want to do that. So please review. I need to know you are still reading!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

**Week 29, Monday**

"Mommie, where are you going?" At eight months pregnant, Ziva was rarely aloud to leave the house.

"To the store, Baby."

"Can I go, too?" Ziva shook her head.

"Sorry Little Man. Mommies only. You get to stay and play with Papa." She bent down and kissed his forehead. All she said was "Behave." And she left. Caleb stood there for a moment before going to the den where is father was sitting watching 'The Biggest Loser'. Caleb sat quietly next to him and they were silent for a good ten minutes before Caleb spoke up.

"Can we watch _Wall-E,_ Papa?" Tony turned and looked at his son, with one eye brow raised.

"Sure, I guess. I'll get it started and you go and let Cookie in." Caleb nodded and jumped off the couch. A couple minutes later father and son sat at least a foot away from each other, Cookie in between them.

"How come no one lives hewe?"

"Because the world got to polluted."

"Wha'?"

"Dirty." Caleb's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Why did they let it get so diwty?"

"I don't know, Kid."

"You would not let that happen to the wowld, right Papa?"

"Right Caleb. I know how you hate getting dirty."

"Good. I would not want to live in outer pace."

"Outer _S_pace. Space. Not pace."

**Tuesday**

"But I do not need a haiwcut!" Caleb exclaimed. Tony and Ziva were trying to trim a little bit off the top, but Caleb would have none of that.

"Is he always this bad?" Tony muttered. Ziva just nodded.

"Please, Caleb. Just a little bit."

"No!" Trying to catch a four year old while being eight months pregnant was taking its toll on Ziva. She put her hands on her back to support her and she walked into the den and sat down. It took about three minutes for them to realize she was gone and went in search of her.

"Mommie, wha' is wong?" Caleb asked her grabbing her hand. She looked at him with tired eyes and smiled.

"Nothing, Baby. Just sleepy. Caleb, please, just a little bit off the top. No one will notice. Just the three of us." Caleb swallowed.

"Okay, but only cause you do not feel good."

**Wednesday**

"Wha' is this one?"

"That is a boot knife. You put it in your shoes, to hide it. It comes in handy." Caleb put the boot knife down and picked up another.

"And this one?"

"An Israeli commando knife. Very helpful."

"And this?"

"Caleb.

"Yes?"

"Tell me what you are holding."

"…A gun?"

"And what did I say about guns?"

"Not until I was at least ten."

"Right. So put it down."

**Saturday**

"Where are we going Tony?" Tony had decided to be spontaneous and take Caleb and Ziva for a picnic. It was cold and a little (lot) snowy, but Tony knew the perfect place.

"Just a sec, Zee-Vah." Ziva growled. Tony looked over at her and grinned. He was married to this wild animal. This woman gave him a son and was carrying another child in her body at that moment. The way the sun, that managed to get past the clouds, hit her face made her look more like a goddess than he had ever seen. The scowl on her face did nothing to make her any less an angel. A beautiful, tormented angel.

"Tony! Look out!" But it was too late. Everything went black.

TBC…

A/N: Okay, so here is the problem. I am having a little bit of a writers block and am trying to work past it. Just stay with me and be patient. Thank you for the TON of reviews that I am getting. Okay so one person asked me to explain the poll thing. So, if you go to my profile, Random Dice, at the top of the page there is a thing that says 'Vote Now'. Click on that and a little window will slide down and just click on the one you want to happen. For those who already voted thank you and I added another option. Thank you so much and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

**Week 29, Sunday**

"Ugh." A bright light flashed in his eyes.

"Mr. DiNozzo? Can you hear me?" An unfamiliar male voice asked. Someone was gripping his hand.

"Sir?" Tony groaned in response.

"DiNozzo!" A gruff voice spoke. Tony's eyes flew open. He knew that voice. It was Gibbs. The room was blurry as he tried to look around. He blinked a couple of times before things came back into focus. Abby sat holding his hand while Gibbs stood in the doorway. Looking to his left he saw McGee staring at him intently.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" Tony looked to the sound where the voice was coming. A man stood there. A doctor, Tony assumed. He was African, by his skin tone and had black hair that was slicked back. A worried expression on his face.

"Yeah?" Tony grumbled. Smiles broke out in the room.

"Good to have you back with us."

"Wha' happened?" The worried looks came back.

"You…Don't remember?"

"I…Remember, being in a car. And, and taking-" He cut him-self off. His eyes widened with horror.

"Where's Caleb and Ziva?!"

"DiNozzo! Calm down." Gibbs ordered him.

"What happened?" He asked franticly.

"From what the police said, it looked like another driver hit a patch of black ice. He swerved into your lane and hit you head on."

"And Caleb? Ziva?"

"I don't know. I'll go and check and you stay and talk to your family." He walked out of the room.

"Where's Ducky? And the Director?"

"They're with Caleb and Ziva."

"You saw them?" Abby shook her head.

"No. We split up at the desk. God, we were so scared when we got a call from Jenny saying you guys were in an accident. They wouldn't tell us anything over the phone and we had to lie to let them let us in!" Despite the situation Tony grinned.

"How did you lie?"

"Well, I'm sister and McGee is your brother-in-law and Gibbs is our dad. Jenny and Ducky are Ziva's mom and grandpa." Tony let out a laugh and immediately regretted it. His ribs hurt and his lungs were on fire.

"You have several bruised ribs. Besides cuts and scrapes you are perfectly fine." McGee told him.

"How long have I been here?"

"A couple hours." A phone rang and Abby looked sheepish, before she answered. Her face paled and she muttered a 'but'. She snapped her phone closed, standing up.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll be back." She ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked. The other men in the room shrugged. Abby ran to the parking lot to find a big dark blue ford explorer. A man and woman stepped out they had sunglasses on. The woman had a baby in her arms and Abby knew it was Ari and Kate.

"What are you guys doing here?" Abby hissed.

"My pregnant little sister and only nephew were in a car accident and you expect me to wait at home?" Ari questioned walking into the hospital.

"People are going to be suspicious. You guys are wearing sunglasses inside."

"She's family, Abby. And the safety of our family comes before our self's" Kate told her.

"What would Ziva say if she say you here?"

"To go home, but she's not is she? She's in a hospital bed. And so is Caleb." He clicked the elevator button and stepped in with his wife and daughter.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Kate asked, her tone saying '_we can find her our self's, but it would be quicker with you_'. Abby got in the elevator and hit the three.

"You're going to have to face Gibbs, you know. He's going to wonder why a woman who looks like Kate and man that looks like Ari are walking around the hospital."

"Is he with Ziva or Caleb?"

"No, Jenny and Ducky are-"

"So we'll be fine." The doors opened to reveal Gibbs.

"Shit."

TBC…

A/N: Alice why not just tell me what you want? Twins? Triplets? Quadruplets? And thanks for the reviews. I know some of you were asking for Kari and here you go. It will continue. Please review your thoughts and ideas. Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Gibbs dropped his coffee as he saw to dead people. Standing and looking at him with wide eyes. The door started to slide shut and no one moved. It was almost closed when Gibbs' had shot out. The doors opened and there stood an angry Gibbs.

"Out." The small group walked out of the small box and away from everything.

"You two are dead." Gibbs stated threw narrowed eyes. Kate and Ari shared a look.

"Gibbs we can explain."

"I'm listening." Gibbs looked at one of his three 'daughters'.

"We fell in love." And everything came tumbling out of her mouth.

"…and when we heard that they were in an accident we came as soon as we could."

"You could have told us." Gibbs' face looked softer than it had minutes ago.

"You and I both know we couldn't do that." Gibbs' shifted his light blue eyes to Little Abby's sleeping form.

"A baby. She's cute Kate." Kate smiled and Ari did too, while Abby just let out a relieved breath.

"How is my sister, Agent Gibbs?" The slight happy look on Gibbs' fell off.

"I don't know. You'll have to find Jen." Ari nodded, disappointed.

"Who else knows?"

"Ziva, Caleb, Jenny, Abby and now you."

"So Tony doesn't know of his brother or sister-in-law?"

"Nope."

"This may-"

"Jethro!" At Ducky's voice everyone turned to look at him.

"I wanted to tell you-Kate?"

"Yeah, Duck. What were you going to tell Gibbs?"

"That Caleb is going to be fine physically. Emotionally, however, he is going to need time. After seeing your mother and father like he did. He is going to be traumatized. Some family time should do the trick though."

"And Ziva?" Ari asked the old timer.

"Young Ziva has suffered a concussion and the baby is fine. Still in her, thank the lord." Ari closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"What happened anyway?" Kate asked. Everything was explained to them.

"Black ice. You gotta hate the stuff." Abby said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you going to Tony's room?" Abby questioned. "I mean, McGee is in there too. So we could get Ducky, McGee and Tony together to tell what happened instead of telling it three separate times." Ari looked at Kate.

"Sure why not." They walked to the room that occupied Tony and McGee. Gibbs, Ducky and Abby walked in first, than followed by Kate, Ari and Little Abby.

"Duc-K-K-Kate?" A long beeping filled the room.

TBC…

A/N: I feel my chapters are getting shorter. Oh well. Review please! In the next chapter will have Caleb and Tony bonding, and maybe, if I get enough reviews, a little bit of Tiva…Would you like that? I bet…


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Doctor and nurses rushed into the room, checking the patient over. Nurses looked at monitors and IV's telling the doctor's the things they needed to know. They pushed the people that surrounded his bed away, not wanting them to see what was happening to their loved one. The medical personal rubbed his chest with their knuckles, testing is reaction to the pain. The man did not move, groan or moan.

One doctor looked over his chart and frowned. He said some big words to the doctor, or intern, next to him. Yelling at them for missing something. With an angry sigh, he yelled for someone to get a crash cart. A nurse in pink scrubs ran into the room pushing a machine with two paddles on the side. The doctor spoke loudly and quickly for them to charge it. The nurse in pink told him it was ready and the doctor yelled 'CLEAR'. Everyone took their hands off the man as the doctor shocked him. He told the nurse to charge at another number, higher than the last. Again she told him was ready and he said clear again and shocked him.

The doctors and nurses did this four more times, when an older looking doctor walked in. Resignation written all over his face. He talked to the doctor holding the paddles, told him that it was no use, the man was already dead. The doctor, the older doctor called him Peter, threw the paddles down and walked out of the room, flipping things over as he did. The older doctor sighed, and called time of death. He told the family he was sorry for their loss and, too walked out of the room.

Kate had tears in her eyes as did Abby, while Gibbs, Ari and Ducky just looked on.

"He's dead? I was talking to him a few hours ago." Abby said. Tony looked over at the man who he shared a room with. Medical things attached to him. Wires in his arms and chest. His wife and kids crying for the loss of their father and love. Tony looked up at the white tiled ceiling and prayed he didn't leave his family like that. After an hour everything was explained. Tony eyed Ari.

"Your Ziva's brother?" He asked disbelievingly. He didn't know that Ziva had any siblings besides her sister Tali.

"Yes, and you are her crap of a husband?"

"Ari!" Kate admonished.

"No Kate, it's okay. I deserved that." Tony told her.

"And if you were not already injured, I would beat your face in for hurting my little sister." Tony looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Ari, if you don't stop harassing Tony, I don't know what I'll do right this second, but I grantee you I will think of something." Ari looked mad, but he went and sat by Kate.

"Unwle Ari!" Everyone looked to the door where Ducky and Caleb stood. Caleb ran to Ari and jumped into his awaiting arms. Ari held him close, almost squeezing him, but he reminded him-self to be gentle with his nephew.

"You okay, Little Guy?"

"Yes. Mommie and Papa were huwted though."

"Hey, Buddy. I'm fine." Tony called from his bed. Caleb's head shot up.

"Papa!" Ari put him on Tony's bed. The room cleared so they could have some time alone with each other. Tony pulled Caleb against his chest, hugging him, thanking God that he didn't let anything happen to his son.

"Papa, can I ask you a question?" Tony looked at Caleb's innocent face. Scratches marred his cheeks and chin. The bruises forming on his face made it impossible to let him ask whatever he wanted. With that face, which he got from his mother, he would get him another dog, five more if Caleb wanted them.

"What's that, Kid?"

"I asked Mommie and she said to ask you. Can I call you Daddy?" At Caleb's question, Tony felt his eyes water. Tony nodded, not being able to find the words he needed to use.

"Okay, Daddy... I was scawed. You would not wake up. Mommie tried to wake you up, but you would not open youw eyes. Mommie was cwying, but she held my hand so I would not cwy. I twied not too, but I did anyway. Mommie just singed to me. I miss Mommie, Daddy." Tony could feel the tears coming from Caleb's eyes.

"Hey, Buddy. Maybe I can get Uncle Ducky to roll us Mommie's room. We can both check on her. Would you like that?" Caleb nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

"…I love you." A tear fell down Tony's cheek.

"Love you too, Kid."

TBC…

A/N: I really had you going, huh? I was going to put Tiva in this chapter, but I thought it would be cute to end this chapter this way. Definite Tiva next chapter, though. Review please! Oh! I have been meaning to ask this! Why is it Tiva? Why not Zony?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

After much convincing, Ducky had Gibbs push them in a wheelchair to Ziva's room.

"Now she is sleeping. The doctors aren't sure when she'll wake up." Jenny told Tony.

"What does that mean?" No one said anything.

"What does that mean?" He asked again with more force.

"Dr. Kenon, that's her doctor, said that the trauma to her head put her into a mini."

"A COMA!?" Tony shouted, startling Caleb.

"Daddy?" He whimpered. Tony calmed down and hugged his son's body to his own.

"Sorry, Kid. I didn't mean to scare you." Tony kissed Caleb's head and looked at Jenny.

"I need you to go to Auntie Jenny."

"No! I wanna see Mommie."

"Caleb, I need you to go to Auntie Jenny. I'm going to go and see Mommie. I'll come and get you when I finish talking to her."

"Pwomise?" Caleb asked lifting his head.

"Promise, Kid. Now go and I'll be back in a minute." Jenny took Caleb into her arms and walked away as Gibbs rolled Tony into his 'daughter's' room. Tony just looked at Ziva, not noticing Gibbs leave the room and quietly close the door. She had IV's in her arms and a oxygen tube wrapped around her ears to hold it in place to get air in her body through her nose. Two monitors were attached to her.

One for her, to watch her heart, blood pressure and oxygen, and one hooked up to her prodding belly. Strapped around it, two inch thick, round things on either side. For the baby, Tony assumed, as he listened to the fast heart beat of the baby. Tony swallowed. It was hard seeing her like this, weak and vulnerable. He cracked a smile at the thought of actually telling her this. She would kill him and the growing bump in front of her wouldn't stop her from doing so. Tony gently took her hand in his.

"Hey Zi. I don't really know what to say… Caleb asked me to call him 'Daddy'. I was so, I can't even find the word to describe the feeling. He even told me he loves me. I wish you could have been there Ziva. The three of us together." Tony whispered to her still form. When he looked at her he saw their son and vice versa. He wondered if the baby would look like him, or her again, or maybe a mixture of them both. He looked back at her face, looking past the cuts, and saw her beautiful smile. The real one, not the one she puts on for show, but the one she use to give him when Caleb was still a baby. The one that brightened up a room. The one when she first saw Caleb, after twenty-seven hours of labor.

"We need you to wake up. Caleb needs you to wake up. The baby needs you to wake up. _I_ need you to wake up. I love you Ziva and I want to spend my life with you and the kids. I love you so you better wake up or I'll have Gibbs kick your ass… Okay maybe I won't, but you need to open those beautiful brown eyes you've got and kill me for being mushy with you and than bring me back to kill me again for threatening you." Ziva made no sign that she heard him. Tony sighed. He leaned forward, out of his chair slightly, and kissed the corner of her lips.

"I know you said no kissing, so that gives you another reason to wake up. I broke your rule, one of them at least." He rested his head on the bedside, still holding her hand, and fell into a darkness caused by sleep.

TBC…

A/N: So Romantic…Anyway review please and the poll is closed…Sorry but Twins won…


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

As Tony laid his head down, Caleb was with Jenny. He was fidgeting and playing with the hem of his hospital gown. He looked around the room, taking in his surrounds like his mother had taught him. The floor was white with grey specs on each one for the most part. Every other square was blue and red, making the floor look like the American flag. The walls at the bottom were a pale blue and an egg shell white at the top.

Two doctors clumped over in a corner, looking at a chart. His gown was white with blue, pink and yellow animals on them, no eyes or noses or even mouths, just shapes. Blobs really. Your just suppose to know what they are. He then looked up at his Aunt Jenny. Her face was worried, that much he knew. His mom had taught him to read people. The way she held Uncle Gibbs' hand meant she needs support. Her eyes focused on her shoes, she was thinking, he realized.

"Wha' you thinkin' 'bout Auntie Jenny?" Jenny seamed to snap out of her trance and look into Caleb's gorgeous innocent brown orbs. She kissed his head like his mother had done so many times before.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Is Mommie going to be okay?" He whispered his question.

"Of course Honey. Your Mommie is the strongest person I have _ever_ met."

"…You awe lying." He told her after a short pause. Jenny looked at him, her mouth a gap. Gibbs let go of her hand, got up and knelt in front of Caleb.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Mommie said that she was not as strong as you, Unwle Gibbs." Caleb sniffled. A sad smile found its way on to Gibbs' face.

"Your Mommie, she…She is the strongest. Did you ever hear an expression that a person was a glue that held people together?" Caleb shook his head.

"Your Mommie is a glue. Aunt Jen is a glue. Aunt Abby is a glue. Uncle McGee is a glue. Your Dad is a glue. Uncle Ducky is a glue. I'm a glue. Without one of us, the whole family falls apart. But your Mommie…She keeps all of us together. She's super glue."

"So Mommie is like, a supew hewo?"

"The superest." Gibbs smiled as Caleb let go of Jenny and hugged him.

"Mommie told me once, that it was okay fow a boy to cwy…Is it Unwle Gibbs?"

"Yeah. Sometimes when you hurt, you need to cry. It helps you." Caleb bobbed his head up and down before settling back into his aunt.

"I'm gunna go and check DiNozzo." Gibbs told Jenny and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He turned and disappeared into the room holding his 'daughter' and 'son'. He was shocked to see Ziva, not only awake, but stroking a sleeping Tony's head. Her eyes never left Tony's serene face, but Gibbs knew she knew he was there. He took the seat on the other side of Ziva, taking her hand in his. At this, Ziva looked at her boss and 'father', her hand never stopping its movements. Gibbs smiled faintly at her and she managed one back.

"You scared us Ziver."

"Sorry." Her voice was hoarse, croaky and nothing above a whisper. He didn't want to correct her on apologizing. He would be wasting his breath and hers.

"He said he loves me and Caleb." She said suddenly. Gibbs knew what she was talking about. He always knew. Always. It was his daughter, he liked to know everything.

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him back?"

"I do not think I have ever stopped. I tried to bury the feelings when the whole fiasco started, but they kept resurfacing. And now, that I know he truly loves me back, I do not know what to do." She looked at him with sleepy, pleading eyes. Gibbs sighed.

"Just love him back, him and Caleb and the new baby. Work through your problems together. That's the best advice I can give you." He kissed her forehead and walked out. Ziva smiled and looked at Tony.

"Tony." She said softly. He didn't move.

"My little hairy butt." He stirred but made no move to awaken.

"Tony, your DVD collection is on fire." He jumped up so fast that Ziva almost got hit by his head.

"No! Save them!" He looked around wildly and Ziva laughed and instantly regretted it. Her hand clutched her side.

"Ziva that was not fu-! Ziva! You're awake!" He cheered and Ziva breathed deeply and carefully, the pain easing away. Tony grabbed the sides of her face with both hands and kissed her. Kissed her like she had just come back from the dead. Kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He rained kisses all over face. He put his forehead on hers, smiling, well more like grinning.

"Ziva-"

"I heard you." She interrupted him.

"You heard me? Oh. Oh! Heh, you know I was just joking-"

"I love you too."

"I would never sic Gibbs on y- What? Y-you love me? Like really love me? Like I love you, love me?" Ziva nodded and Tony kissed her again.

TBC…

A/N: There is your little bit of Tiva…Or Zony…Whatever you prefer to call it. Ziva woke up…YAY! Okay! Review please! Oh and my baby cousin, **Buddhas favorite MOON**, has a Tiva up and ready to read. Go check her out and review as well. For her sake and maybe mine too. Thanks again. Review!!!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Mommie!" Caleb skipped into the room, everybody right behind him. Ari and Kate stood off to the side, but they knew Ziva saw them. Abby held little Abby and sat on McGee's lap when he took a chair by Ziva's bed. Gibbs lifted Caleb up and put him carefully next to Ziva. He immediately snuggled into his mother's side.

"Guess wha' Mommie?" Ziva pretended to think before answering.

"You got a new toy?"

"Nope."

"You got your father to buy you another dog?"

"No silly, I asked Papa if I could call him Daddy! And guess wha' he said!"

"What?" Ziva asked dramatically.

"Yes! I have a Daddy and a Mommie and a baby bwothew or sistew coming and, and," He yawned. "I am weally tiwed." Ziva kissed his head and he closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep Baby." She said in a soothing voice that always made him relax.

"Can you tell me a stowy Mommie?"

"What about Little Man?"

"How you and Daddy fell in wove." Abby squealed in excitement. Little Abby opened her mouth and started to scream her little lungs off. Abby made a shushing sound and bounced her niece up and down. Little Abby quieted down quickly and the group sat and looked at Ziva, awaiting the oncoming story of love. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"It all started when your Auntie Kate and Uncle Ari wanted to be together. But because of many things, they could not. Uncle Ari and Aunt Kate came to me for help." And the story continued. She told them of love and loss, hidden children and love reborn. Of men and women wanting, needing to be together, but because of their families they could not. The woman sat at the edge of their seats listening to the roll of events from Ziva's point of view. Even the men, though more discreet, were listening intently.

"-and he promised to love her and their son always, and for eternity. The end." Caleb had fallen asleep around the time his father had started to bring the girls, but Ziva went on with the story because the others seemed very interested.

"You can lose your day job and become a bard." Abby commented.

"She read to our sisters everyday, making up tall tails to entertain them. We were in them sometimes, but Ziva liked to make up her characters." Ari told them with a smile.

"That's Ziva for you." Kate said aloud.

"Why did you guys come? What if Father came?"

"You know as well as I do that he will never come to see us Ziva." Ziva sighed, knowing her brother was correct about their father. He would not come, not unless it was to identify the body.

"I know. I just worry about you sometimes Brother."

"I worry about you all the time Sister." The next day Ziva was released. Tony held her right hand and Caleb held her other one. As soon as the door opened, Cookie came to greet them. Ziva had admit, the pup grew on her. Ziva bent down as much as a heavily pregnant woman could and pat the dog between the ears. She liked this. Caleb ran off the back yard, Cookie in toe. Tony pulled Ziva up stairs to the guest bedroom.

"What are you doing Tony?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Tony…" He didn't say anything just tugged on her hand. She followed. He jaw dropped at what she saw. The walls still purple and the floor still blue but instead of a bed, there was a white wooden crib under the wide window, a diaper changing table in the corner. Ziva walked into the room further to inspect. In the crib there were small teddy bears, the blankets white with little giraffes on them. A mobile was above the baby bed, it had caterpillars, ladybugs and butterflies hanging off the ends. Ziva ran her hand along the smooth surface of the crib and changing table.

"Boss made them for us. I know you probably wanted to do the room, but with your due date getting closer…" He trailed off. He heard her sniffle and he was at her side in an instant.

"I didn't mean to make you cry again." He exclaimed softly. She whipped at her cheeks and smiled at him. Her real smile, the one he loved.

"Tears of happiness you idiot." She whispered.

"I love the room it is beautiful." And she kissed him soundly.

TBC…

A/N: The whole team helped out…Maybe…Just MAYBE…I might…Oh I don't know…Have Ziva give birth…Don't miss the exciting episode of 'Caleb Ari'. Airing everyday until I finish...Review please and thank you for the reviews that you have already contributed… THAT doesn't mean you don't have to review…You still do…


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

At nine months pregnant, Ziva was pretty irritable. Tony was stuck on the couch close to every night. Caleb, being quite lucky, never had any anger toward him. Ziva was just the same loving mother to him. He was excited to be a big brother. He even offered his baby blanket for the baby, which in turn made Ziva cry. On this particular January day, it was snowing lightly out side, but slowly getting heavier. Tony was at work and sending Abby over to be with her, Caleb was at his friend Paul's house and Ziva sat in the piano room, playing a piece from Beethoven.

As she neared the end, a sharp familiar pain struck her. She grabbed her belly and breathed in and out. When the pain began to subside, Ziva stood slowly and made her way to the kitchen, where one of their house phones was located. It took her fifteen minutes to get to the phone and by then another contraction hit. She doubled over, clutching her stomach. This was happening fast, way to fast.

"Shit." Ziva swore as her water broke. Breathing in and out like she had when she had Caleb, she reached for the phone again. Abby walked in at that particular moment, shaking snow out of her raven black pig tails.

"Ziva!" Abby called to her and Ziva, who held on the counter, grunted in response. Abby followed the noise and gasped at Ziva.

"Ziva! What happened? Are you in labor? It's snowing pretty hard out there! The car I took barely got me here! Did you call Tony? Gibbs? Ari and Kate? Anybody? Ziva?" Abby fell silent when she noticed Ziva wasn't answering. A painful expression was in place of her usual warrior mask. Abby felt bad for her. Ziva swallowed and looked at Abby.

"Have you ever delivered a baby before Abby?" Abby's eyes widened.

"No and I'm not starting now!" Ziva shook her head.

"Abby, if the weather is getting worse and we cannot take a car to get us to the hospital; you _will_ need to deliver this baby." Ziva told her firmly than sighed.

"I will walk you through it."

"You've delivered babies before?"

"Yes, my little sister Tali, remember her? My mom was alone and I was taking care of my other sisters. My mother told me what to do. As a reward I got to name Tali. And I have helped some of my few female friends, like Kate. Now we need to get me up the stairs to my room." Abby nodded and took Ziva's elbow leading her to the stairs.

"How do you feel?" Abby asked, but as soon as the words left her mouth if sounded stupid. Ziva looked at her.

"I feel like it is between my knees."

"Was it like that with Caleb?" Ziva nodded.

"But only after hours of labor."

"After you had this feeling, how soon did he come?"

"Twenty three minutes." They were half way up the steps when Ziva stopped.

"Another contraction?" Abby asked, watching her grip on the railing. Her fingers were turning white from the pressure and the railing groaned in protest. Ziva nodded.

"You can squeeze my hand if you want." Abby offered. Ziva just shook her head.

"I need your hands to be not broken when you do this. Having broken fingers is not going to help either of us." Abby understood and nodded. Minutes later they got Ziva on to the king sized bed. Ziva grabbed the phone from the nightstand and handed it to Abby.

"Call Tony and Ari. Than 911 to get an ambulance. After that call anyone, got it?" Abby nodded and called Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony! They baby's coming! Get here if you can!" After reassuring Tony everything was fine and that women were meant to have babies, than she called Ari, she got off the phone with him and called 911.

"Okay Ziva, the lady said she was going to send an ambulance, but because the snow isn't letting up, it could take awhile." Ziva nodded and breathed through another contraction. They were coming every few minutes now.

"Abby, I need to push." Ziva panted to her friend. She told Abby to get a rather large clean towel from the linen closet next to the laundry room. When Abby got back she held a big yellow towel.

"These are really soft! How did-"

"Abby!" Ziva interrupted her ranting.

"Sorry, what?"

"I need you to take my pants off, I cannot do it." Abby helped her with that and than helped her with her shirt. Ziva lay in her bed wearing nothing but her bra. A sheet covered her from the waist down.

"Can you see the head?"

"…Yes! This would be so beautiful if it wasn't so gross." Ziva chuckled, than grimaced.

"On my next contraction, I am going to push; I need you to get the baby with the towel. Do not mess with the cord." A minute later, Ziva was pushing and Abby was waiting.

"It's coming! You're doing great Ziva! Really great!" Seconds later a loud wailing filled the room. Ziva's head fell back against the mound of pillows propping her up. Abby cleaned up the baby and placed the baby on Ziva's chest. Skin touching skin. Abby draped the towel over the baby, gently tucking it in.

"It is a girl." Ziva said tears rolling down her face. A smile on her face told Abby she was happy. Ziva's teeth clenched together once more.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Ziva blinked a couple times before answering.

"I am…I am having more contractions."

"What? But you just had the baby?" Abby was confused.

"I think another baby may be on the way." Abby looked horrified and Ziva looked slightly fearful.

TBC…

A/N: And you all thought I would have the whole hospital scene, well that sounded like no fun for me. Sorry if the medical do dads are wrong. I have never had any children and if I do, I am going to have lots and LOTS of drugs. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think is going to happen…Can't wait to hear from you fanfictioners...Oh and a bard is a storyteller!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"But, but, but the doctors never said anything about twins!" Abby was panicking. One baby she could handle, but two. She couldn't handle two. Just delivering Ziva's first daughter was scary. Abby couldn't do that again.

"Abby you need to-" A contraction cut her off. Abby stopped pacing when she heard Ziva's sharp intake of breath.

"Ziva?" Sweat dripped down the side of her face, which was slightly red. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"Abby, I am going to something I have never done in my entire life. I am going to beg you to do this. I am begging you Abby. I am just as scared as you. I have never helped with twins let alone been the one having them, but you are all I have right now. Please." Ziva talked through the contraction. Her tone was pleading and her eyes pain filled and begging Abby to deliver the next baby.

"Okay, I'll, I'll do it. How long until the next-"

"Now. The next contraction is now." Ziva told her through clenched teeth.

"Now?!"

"This baby is coming to fast Abs." Ziva looked exhausted and her voice said so too.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it for a little while?" Abby asked looking around the room and than back to Ziva. She began to breath, pant, pant, pant, long blow. She did this a couple of times. When she stopped, Abby asked her what that did.

"It delays the baby's birth. I need you to take this little one. She cannot be on me when I give birth to the next one." Abby nodded and ran to the nursery. She pulled out the black baby carrier that she bought. It had skulls and spider webs over it. On the side it had Jack and Sally from _Nightmare Before Christmas_, holding hands.

Ziva kissed her daughter, much like she kissed Caleb, and gave the now silent baby to Abby. The baby started to cry when she was put into Abby's arms, but she calmed down once Abby wrapped the soft yellow towel around her. Abby placed her in the carrier and put it on the floor a few feet away from the bed. Ziva was panting again.

"What do you need Zi?" Ziva had her eyes squeezed as tightly as she could.

"Zi?" Abby asked again. Ziva opened her eyes.

"I need Tony." And she closed her eyes again.

"I'm sure he's doing everything he can to get here." Another contraction hit.

"Maybe the babies are coming so fast is because you just have a wide pelvis." Abby suggested.

"How long were you in labor for with Caleb?"

"Seventeen hours. But I had drugs for the most part. All I had to do was live through the first couple hours of labor pains."

"Where was Tony?"

"A case. Murdered Marine, Colonel Francisco I believe."

"Did he make it to the birth?"

"Barely." Abby asked a few more questions about Caleb's birth, when another contraction.

"Ziva the contractions are coming closer together. You're going to push soon." Ziva shook her head.

"I cannot. I am so tired and…" She broke off and a few tears rolled down her sweat covered cheeks.

"Ziva you asked, begged me to do this. And I can't help you if you don't push. I know that if you don't push when the baby needs to be pushed out, the baby will go into distress and both of you could die. I know that Tony would have wanted you to have another beautiful baby. So you need to push! Like, now!" Ziva motioned that she was ready and they worked again to bring another baby into the world. After three big pushes, Ziva had another baby, a daughter.

"A girl. It's a girl!" Abby jumped up and down. She picked up baby number one and gave her to Ziva. Baby one was in the crook of her left arm and Baby two in her right. Both looked at their mother with curious eyes, pale blue at the time. It took sometime for a baby's eye color to change. Both had honey tanned skin and full heads of dark hair. Most likely they would have Ziva and Caleb's dark brown hair.

Ziva still had tears in her eyes when she looked at Abby.

"Now you need to get a plastic bag." Abby looked at her blankly.

"Why?"

"The placenta comes next."

TBC…

A/N: I had this planned for awhile. Twin girls, really frickin cute, huh? Anyway, I couldn't write the part when the placenta comes out. Even for me, that mental image will never go away, because I had thought about writing it…Just review please and thank you for the reviews you had already put up…And if you hadn't realized I try to update everyday, but if I don't have ten or more reviews for a chapter, I won't…But don't worry, you guys are doing really well in reviewing…


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Tony slammed the door of the truck, as the other passengers did too. Tony got the call of Ziva being in labor twenty minutes ago. Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Jenny jumped in the truck, knowing no other car would get them as far. McGee tried to call Abby, but she never answered. Jenny had phoned Ari and Kate letting them know what was going on. Ari said he would go as soon as the storm let up. No one was on the streets and for that they were all grateful. Tony ran to the front door, the others in tow. Once he was inside he heard Abby cheer out.

"A girl! It's a girl!" Tony felt his stomach drop. He missed the birth of his second child. His _daughter_. He stood motionless, when Abby came bouncing down the steps, a grin on her face. She stopped moving when she saw the team, her face full of surprise.

"You're here!" She stated, and then she kept moving, heading to the kitchen. They pursued after her.

"Is Ziva okay? The baby?" Tony questioned when he saw her grab a grocery bag.

"I need Jenny, the rest of you stay down here, just for a minute." Abby said instead of answering Tony's question, and grabbed Jenny's arm, pulling her up the stairs, bag in hand.

"Abby, Abby, is she okay?" Jenny asked, but Abby didn't answer.

"See for your-self." Abby opened the door and Jenny felt her jaw drop. Ziva sat on the bed holding two bundles, one yellow and one purple. Baby faces poked out of the towels, their faces serene despite having birthing yuck on them. Ziva looked exhausted yet happy.

"Are you trying to catch insects?" Ziva asked her voice soft, but teasing. Jenny closed her mouth.

"Twins?" Jenny asked walking closer. Ziva nodded.

"Girls." Abby told her softly.

"Abby."

"Right, the…Never mind, let's get to it." Tony sat on the sofa, Gibbs and McGee on either side of him. Ducky was in Ziva's book room. He came back with a book that Tony was pretty sure was written by Shakespeare.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Tony asked again.

"They would have told us." McGee said…again.

"DiNozzo calm down. They'll tell us when their ready." Gibbs told them.

"Quiet right Jethro. Some women would rather not have their mate in the room when they are birthing." Ducky said his eyes down at the book in his lap, reading the old words.

"Right. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong." Tony repeated. Jenny came down about five minutes later, a small smile on her face. Tony shot up and ran to her.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Is it a girl? What was the bag for? Why do you have blood on you? Why aren't you answering me? Is sh-" Gibbs head slapped him and Tony shut up.

"Jen?"

"Ziva is fine. The babies are perfectly healthy. Both girls. The bag was for the…I don't think you want to know and I have blood on me because I helped. You can go see her." Every male had shocked expressions on except Tony.

"She's okay? Great." He started up the stairs and Jenny held up five fingers. Every second that passed, she put down one. Just as she placed the last one in her palm, Tony came back, the shocked looked now on his face.

"B-babies? Twins?"

"Twins." Tony's eyes rolled heavenward and he fainted. Gibbs and McGee caught him before he hit the ground. They put him on the couch, then turned to Jenny.

"Ziva had twins?" McGee asked again.

"Yes, you guys should go and see them. They are so cute!" Jenny slightly squealed at the end. Gibbs rolled his eyes at her. They left Tony on the couch and went up stairs. The women cleaned Ziva up a little before Jenny went down to get them. She had the blanket pulled up to her belly and she had a tank top on now. She looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"He fainted, did he not?" She asked.

"Yup." Gibbs said. Ziva grinned and opened her hand. Abby groaned and put a twenty in her hand.

"I thought for sure that he would have been fine." Abby grumbled while pouting.

TBC…

A/N: A little short, but I thought that would be kinda funny…Was it? If so review telling me I did…If not, review anyway telling me what a horrible person I am…Review please and thank you…

_If I had skittles in my mouth would you come and taste the rainbow?_

_( ) Yes_

_( ) No_

_( ) I don't know_


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Tony opened his eyes and found him-self on the couch. _How did I get here?_ He thought looking around. The last thing he remembered was coming home because…_Oh, right._ He hit him-self on the head and ran for the stairs. For Ziva. For his daughters. When he got to the door, he heard quiet laughter in the room.

Tony pushed the door to his and Ziva's room open. The sight before him was simply…beautiful. Wonderful. Amazing. Ziva sat there holding his daughters and everyone crowded around them. Jenny and Abby sighed peacefully when one of the girls yawned. The bundle on Ziva's left was sucking her thumb and the baby on the right just had her tiny hands on the side of her head. Ziva glanced up when Tony walked in. She smiled and he smiled back. Abby lifted the girl on the right's hand and waved a little at him.

"Say 'hi' Daddy." She murmured. Tony waved back. Gibbs stood and started to round up the team.

"Okay, come on people, let the mother and father have some alone time with their new kids." Once everyone was out, Tony walked closer to Ziva.

"Here take this one," She handed him baby number one and he hesitantly took her. After Ziva had sure Tony had a good grip on the child, she moved baby number two over a bit so Ziva could take off her top and bra.

"W-what're you doing?" Ziva just looked at him.

"Tony, they have not eaten yet and I am going to breastfeed, just like I did Caleb." Tony watched her position the baby to her nipple. This was the first time he saw her naked since they found out she was pregnant again. Her nipples were darker and her breasts, larger.

"Give me her." Tony snapped out of his trance and saw how she had put the baby. The baby was latched on Ziva's nipple and the body under Ziva's arm. Tony helped with the baby he held, pillows under the babies helped Ziva breastfeed them.

"You act like you have never seen me breastfeed, Tony."

"Marry me." He said suddenly. Her head snapped up. She looked at him with serious eyes and her body tensed. The babies felt their mother's sudden change and began to squirm. Ziva forced her body to relax and they calmed down, suckling on her breasts again.

"Tony, you and I are already married."

"Marry me again. Let's renew our vows." He walked over to their dresser and pulled out a ring case, and went back over to Ziva and the girls.

"I know we don't have rings because of the fight we had when Caleb was a baby. Remember? You threw your ring in the garbage disposal?" He continued when he saw her blush and nod.

"Well, after the crash, I went out and brought this." He opened the small box and Ziva gasped. In the ring box was an engagement ring. Three stones were set on a white gold band. The center diamond was an oval shape and the two side diamonds where hearts, with the bottom of the heart going outward, around the band. Tony got down on one knee.

"Ziva David-DiNozzo, I haven't been the best husband to you or the best father to our boy, but I want to make things right. I want to start by getting married to you in front of all our friends and not just in Vegas. Will you do me the greatest honor in letting me be your husband again?" Ziva silently nodded her head, tears in her eyes. Tony carefully took her left hand and slid the ring on. He then leant forward and briefly kissed her on the lips.

"That was beautiful, Tony." She whispered. Tony grinned and looked down at the infants.

"Look at what we made." He whispered.

"I know. Remember when Caleb was a baby?" She laughed, and then sighed.

"What are we going to name them?" Tony asked her.

"I was thinking, if you do not mind, maybe we could name them after my sisters." He looked at her.

"You have more than one sister?" Ziva nodded.

"What were their names?"

"Abira, Malka, Sari and of course Tali."

"How would we make that work? I mean, only two girls?"

"We could have…Abira Sari and Malka Tali?"

"Abira and Malka? I like it. In memory of their aunts. Hello Abira Sari and Malka Tali…Ziva? Which one was born first?"

"Her." Ziva looked at her left side. "She will be Abira and she," Ziva looked to her right, "Will be Malka." Tony smiled.

"Hey, I'm your Daddy and this beautiful woman you came out of, that's your Mommie. She knows what she's doing better me, so go easy on me." Abira opened her eyes and they started to get darker. She was probably going to have brown. Malka gently ate her Mommie's milk and dozed in and out of conscience. A knock brought the parents out of their thoughts. They looked up to see Jenny.

"The ambulance is here to take you to the hospital, you know to check them out." Ziva and Tony nodded.

TBC…

A/N: So! They have names now. I didn't want to use Tali as a first name because, like one of my reviewers said, Tali is used way too much, but I used it as a middle name. Please review…Oh and at the end of all my chapters, I'm going to add a quote… Enjoy!

_Life's a bitch 'cause if it was a slut it'd be easy_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

She lay in the hospital bed, her eyes watching people fawn over her two newest children. She sighed and turned to Tony.

"When is Caleb coming?" There was a hint of desperation in her voice. She loved Malka and Abira, don't get her wrong, but she missed her son.

"Paul's mom said she was going to bring him over, considering the storm is letting up, I'd say-"

"Mommie!" Caleb ran into the room at full speed. Tony picked Caleb up before he could jump on to his mother.

"Hey kiddo, be careful. Mommie just had your baby sisters. She needs to rest." Caleb squirmed in Tony's arms.

"Please, Daddy!" Tony just looked at Ziva. She held out her arms in a 'give me' manner. He sighed and handed over their toddler. He hugged Ziva as tightly as he could and she did the same in return, just softer. Caleb pulled away.

"You had the baby?"

"Yup. Wanna hear a secret?" Ziva asked in a stage whisper. Caleb nodded. Ziva looked around suspiciously, than she leaned forward, Caleb did too. She whispered in his ear.

"You now have _two_ little sisters."

"Two?" Caleb asked his face full of confusion.

"Two."

"That is one mowe than Paul has!" Caleb said glee written across his face.

"Can I see them Mommie?" Ziva nodded and looked at Tony. He nodded and walked to get the babies. A moment later Tony came back in, childless. Ziva looked him confused and he motioned behind him. She looked past him and laughed when she saw Abby holding Malka and Jenny carrying Abira.

"They wouldn't let me have them." Tony pouted and Ziva now knew where Caleb got it from. Must be a DiNozzo trait, Ziva thought absentmindedly. Abby and Jenny walked on either side of Ziva and Caleb looked at the babies in awe.

"My sistews?"

"Your sisters and you have to protect them when Daddy and I are not around. Can you do that for us Little Man?" Caleb nodded, never taking his eyes off then twins.

"What awe theiw names?"

"Abira Sari at six pounds three ounces and Malka Tali at five pounds eleven ounces."

"What do their names mean, anyway?" Abby asked her.

"Abira means strong and Sari is princess, while Malka is queen and Tali, delight." Ziva told them.

"Mommie what does my name mean?"

"Caleb is to be faithful and bold and Ari means lion." Caleb beamed.

"Cool." Caleb said. He looked back at his sisters and then to his mother.

"Can I touch them?"

"Yes, but you have to be careful of their heads." Caleb tilted his head to the right.

"Why?"

"You know how your head is hard?" Caleb nodded. "Well when a baby is born the skull is not completely hard. You had a soft head when you were born too." Ziva added seeing the skeptical look on her first born's face.

"If you say so." He reached out and touched Malka's cheek. She opened her eyes and Caleb's brown eyes met Malka's now green ones. Abira opened her eyes too and they were looking browner. Caleb grinned and looked at his mother.

"I think she likes me!" He exclaimed.

"I bet." Tony said ruffling Caleb's hair. A doctor walked into the room with a smile on her face. She had bright red hair, looking dyed, and bright blue eyes.

"Hello. Family?" She asked, talking about everyone in the room. Ziva and Tony nodded.

"Well, I have some good news. Looks like the twins are identical." Ziva groaned and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"But their eyes? They're different colors."

"Than you two are very lucky. You can tell them apart by their eyes." After a few more things about the babies and Ziva being very healthy, she left.

"Daddy, what is…idemtucel?" Caleb asked struggling on the word.

"Identical." Tony corrected.

"That too."

"It means be the same. The twins will look the same except their eyes."

"Oh." The girls started to cry and Caleb jumped. Tony picked him up.

"Did I do somefing wong?"

"No, they're just hungry." Tony soothed his son. Abby and Jenny gave the babies to their mother and left the room, taking the men with them, not including Tony and Caleb. They walked closer; Tony put Caleb on the floor to help Ziva, than grabbed Caleb again, hoisting him up. Caleb watched his mom feed his sisters and he smiled.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Feed them from your…?" Caleb trailed off. Tony laughed as his son was afraid to say the word 'boobs'. Ziva and Tony spent the next half an hour explaining things to him.

TBC…

A/N: …My fanfiction is being stupid…I am about ready to hit something because I have been getting this message for days!

'_Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes.' _

I'm getting REALLY pissed…UGH! Anyway, when I _can_ post this, I hope you enjoy…Review please and I need some positive feed back, but if you want to be a butt go and tell me what a crappy job I did…OH! And I'm working on this other fic…Bathroom scene between Ziva and Tony, smut if I can do it!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Tony ran to the front door and opened it, half expecting Cookie to run out and jump on him, but then he remembered she was with Abby. Ziva came up the walkway with Abira in the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ carrier and Malka in a new one with _Twilight_ things on it. Abby sure did love her Hot Topic. Caleb right behind her holding a small backpack that held baby things the doctors had given them.

"Welcome home, babies." Ziva whispered to her sleeping children. This was the first time Ziva or the girls had been home since the birth. Tony made sure Caleb was in the house and closed the door.

"Hey Caleb, why don't you go and watch some T.V. while Mommie and I go and put the girls in their cribs. We'll be back in a minute." Tony said when Caleb opened his mouth to argue. Caleb pouted and stocked to the T.V. room. Tony took Malka and walked behind Ziva, who still held Abira. They walked into the nursery and let out a surprised gasp. Next to the crib, was another crib, this one painted white as well. Except, in beautiful calligraphic letters on each crib, it read _Abira _and_ Malka_.

Ziva put Abira's carrier on the floor, unbuckled her and scooped her into her arms. Abira snuggled into Ziva's body. Ziva chuckled and put her daughter in her personal crib. She put a light blanket on her lower body. Ziva kissed her nose and looked over at Tony, who had done the same thing.

Tony picked up a baby monitor and flipped the on switch for the other one. He took Ziva's hand in his and walked out of the room. They fell in the couch, Caleb in between them. He pulled his parents closer as he watched _The Wiggles_. Ziva fell asleep instantly and Tony noticed.

"Buddy, can I take Mommie upstairs? I'll be right back down." Caleb nodded his eyes never leaving the singing dinosaur. Tony picked up the softly snoring Ziva and walked back up the stairs. He put her in the freshly cleaned sheets and pulled the covers over her, she never even stirred. Tony was about to go back down stairs when he heard a baby crying. He may not be baby fluent, but usually when one baby started to cry, it started a chain reaction. And there goes the other baby, Tony thought and ran to the babies room.

"Hey, there. No need to cry, your old man is here." He walked over to the cribs. He picked up Malka first, seeing as she started the cry fest. He checked her diaper and found it wet.

"Okay, Lady Bug, this is my first time doing this at home, so you gotta help me out a little, kay?" He talked to her while taking her onzi off and than changed her diaper. She cried softly before Tony heard a voice.

"You know, if you put your face close to hers, it will calm her down." Tony turned and saw his wife standing in the doorway yawning. Tony did as she suggested and almost immediately Malka quieted down. He looked in surprise at Ziva as she picked up Abira and put the infants head on her shoulder, rubbing her back with the palm of her hand. Abira calmed down as well.

"Here, put Malka down and take Abira for a moment." Tony did so and watched as Ziva wrapped Malka tightly in the pink and black blanket. She put her down on the changing table and turned to get Abira. Tony held Malka again as Ziva repeated the process with Abira, only with a white and blue blanket.

"Let us go down stairs. We still have Caleb to think about. We do not want him to think that we favor the girls over him." Ziva said already walking out of the room. He followed her and the sat next to their son, who was still watching the wiggles.

"Daddy? Why does the dog talk? Dogs cannot talk." His son was _just_ like his mother and Tony didn't know whether to be excited or scared by it.

"You play with Mommie to much." Tony muttered under his breath, but being an assassin with excellent hearing and her son, they heard. Caleb stuck his tongue out at Tony before turning back to the television. The _Doodle Bops_ came on the screen. Ziva just held Abira closer to her and Abira didn't seem to mind. Tony looked at the girl in him arms and smiled as her sleepy green eyes start to slide shut. He kissed Malka's eyelid and watched the children's show his son seemed to love.

TBC…

A/N: So did you catch Malka's nickname? Its Lady Bug…I don't know what Abira's should be yet so let me know if you have any ideas…And I don't want to use 'Princess' because it is such a common used nickname…So, Caleb's is Little Man from Ziva, Malka's is Lady Bug from Tony…What should Abira's be…Okay review please! And I'm at over **FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS!**

_None of us are virgins, life has screwed us all_


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

The twins were sleeping through the night somewhat now, being five weeks old. Ziva, who was still on maternity leave, was sitting in the piano room, playing while the girls lay on play area's that Jenny had gotten them. Caleb was at his Auntie Abby's and having a marvels time. The twins could barely lift their heads up, but they could. When Abira started cry, Ziva stopped playing and looked at her middle child.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Abira was reaching for a triangle on her play thing. Ziva picked it up and handed it to her. A smile graced Abira's face. Ziva blinked and ran for a camera. When she found one, she went back into the room, where both twins were smiling. It was their first smiles and Ziva got many, many pictures of them.

The girls enjoyed the attention from their mother, but soon, were both yawning. Ziva looked at the clock and saw it was their nap time. She, now being a pro at holding both at the same time, picked them up and put them down for a nap in their cribs.

Ziva turned the baby monitor on and when down stairs. She flipped her laptop on and waited for it to boot up. She uploaded the pictures from the digital camera and sent them to Tony. Minutes after sending them, she got an e-mail back.

_To: DaivdMama_

_From: DiNozzoHottie_

_Subject: Re: Look at what you missed…_

_I MISSED THEIR FIRST SMILES!?!?! Damn it…_

Ziva wrote back with a smile on her face.

_To: DiNozzoHottie_

_From: DavidMama_

_Subject: Re: Re: Look at what you missed…_

_You still have their first laughs and a whole bunch of other firsts left._

_To: DaivdMama_

_From: DiNozzoHottie_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Look at what you missed…_

_That's not the point, Zee-Vah and you know it…I wish I was home with you and the kids._

_To: DiNozzoHottie_

_From: DavidMama_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Look at what you missed…_

_I wish you were here too…Maybe Gibbs will let you come home early…?_

_To: DaivdMama_

_From: DiNozzoHottie_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Look at what you missed…_

_I doubt it…I love you Ziva…_

_To: DiNozzoHottie_

_From: DavidMama_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Look at what you missed…_

_Love you too, Tony. See you later_

_To: DaivdMama_

_From: DiNozzoHottie_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Look at what you missed…_

_Yeah later_

Ziva walked away from the computer and into the kitchen. She made her-self a bean-and-cheese burrito and went back to the den. She turned on the TV, going to _TNT_. ER was on at the time and she watched two hours of that before her babies awoke. Caleb came an hour after that and was telling his mom about his day.

"…and we went to the zoo and thewe was a lion thewe!"

"Really?" Caleb nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Auntie Abby took a pictuwe! Can you show Mommie, Auntie Abby? Can you? Can you?" Abby showed Ziva the picture and than told her she had to go.

"Home to McGee?" Ziva inquired. Abby's jaw dropped.

"I thought we were being discreet." Ziva laughed.

TBC…

A/N: I know it's short, but I need ideas of what to do next…Review please…Oh and read my other fic, 'The Unknown World'…Please and review for that one too…Thanks…


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

At six months, the twins were a handful. They loved to grab things and bash them on things, like Caleb's toys. He rarely got mad, but when he turned five and Malka ruined the cake, he burst into tears. He ran to his bedroom and refused to talk to anyone, but Ziva. She had calmed him down and, with a little help from Caleb, made him a new cake. Ziva and Tony had to take them to the doctor's today for a check-up. Caleb, who hated the doctor, spent the day with Ari, Kate and Little Abby.

They sat in the chairs waiting for Dr. Wilson to call them in. Malka was on Ziva's lap playing with a tassel from Ziva's shirt. Abira was with Tony looking at a book with baby farm animals. A man with slightly graying hair walked in. He smiled at the family and called out 'DiNozzo'. They stood and followed the man into a backroom.

"How are the little girls today?" He asked with smile. Ziva set Malka on the examining table while answering.

"Happy." Dr. Wilson started the check-up. He asked questions about her and Tony and Ziva took turns answering.

"Is she cooing?"

"All the time."

"How 'bout sitting up? Can she do that?"

"When she wants." Ziva answered. He checked her eyes and ears with great care.

"Well it looks like Malka is doing great. Now time to see Abira." Ziva picked up their six month old as Tony put Abira down.

"Now, is she talking?"

"Only when Malka does." The doctor looked up concerned.

"Only?"

"Well most the time with Malka, but she's just a quiet kid. She gets it from her mom and brother." Tony joked. Ziva reached out and playfully hit him. He laughed as the girls giggled. The doctor looked confused.

"You know what Mossad is?" Tony asked the man. He nodded. All Tony did was point to Ziva. The doctor paled considerably and continued to do the exam.

"Both are looking healthy. Nothing wrong. Look at the time, gotta run." Dr. Wilson practically ran out of the room. When they were in the car, Ziva turned on Tony.

"Did you have to scare him like that? Now we are going to have to find another pediatrician." She threw her head back.

"Sorry Sweetcheeks." Tony apologized. He held the hand as he drove them home.

"Is Caleb staying over with Kate or are we getting him later?" Tony asked his fiancée. She put Abira in a playpen with Malka then answered.

"They want him to stay, saying something like he doesn't get to see his cousin enough." She rolled her eyes. Tony pulled her to him.

"So, we have after dark to our's-self?" He asked suggestively. She kissed his throat.

"As soon as these ones are to bed, would you like to join me in the shower?"

"Screw the shower, how about a bath?" Ziva threw her head back and laughed.

"Why not, My Little Hairy Butt."

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've had writers block, unlike McGee, I don't mind admitting it. So review please and thank you for the reviews!

_I run with scissors, it makes me feel dangerous_


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Ziva, I wasn't flirting with her." Tony moaned as they walked into their kitchen with bags of food.

"You might as well have been, with the way you two were googling at each other."

"Ogling." He corrected. Ziva slammed her can of corn in her hand down on the granite.

"I do not care, weather it is googling or ogling. You and that tramp at the register were undressing each other with your eyes! Why not just get it on, on the conveyer belt! Better yet, bring in the bagging girl and make it a threesome."

"Ziva, I would never do that, the bagger was like, sixteen." He joked, but that only made things worse.

"So if she was over eighteen, you would have?" She was fuming and Tony being passive about it just angered her more.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He rolled his eyes at her overreaction.

"Than what did you mean Tony, huh? Tell me, so I can understand."

"I love you, Ziva."

"And most the time I am sure I love you, but if you are going to do that, at least do not do it in front of me."

"What do you mean 'most of the time'?"

"Tony, you are constantly looking at other woman."

"You have to trust me, Ziva."

"And I am trying, but after four years of marriage where you brought woman after woman home and slept with them, is making it hard for me." Tony threw up his hands.

"Can't you just get over that!"

"No, Tony I 'cannot just get over it'. It was hurtful to me and it is going to take me along time to rebuild that trust again."

"What? And almost two years isn't?"

"Not after four years of deception, it does not."

"What about all the men you had sex with when we were married? How many?"

"Like two-" Tony interrupted her.

"And here you are blaming me."

"I did not bring them home! And my son did not hear me 'going at it'."

"And now we're back to Caleb! I haven't had sex with a woman in- oh wait, I had sex with you." Ziva took a coffee cup out of the sink and chucked it at him. He ducked just before the mug could hit him. It shattered on the wall. Glass after glass came at him, until he left the room. Ziva slid to the floor, her hand over her mouth to make her sobs soundless.

At dinner, it was quiet between the two adults. Later, they put the kids down to sleep when Caleb asked Tony what was wrong.

"Nothing, Buddy. Mommie and Daddy just got into a fight." Caleb shot into a sitting position.

"Youw bweaking up?" He looked so heart-broken that Tony's heart constricted.

"No, Kiddo. It'll get better, don't worry. Now go to sleep. Night kid." Caleb nodded and put his head down on his pillow to sleep. That night Tony took the couch in the family room, but at around two in the morning, he headed back to their room. He saw her face as the moonlight blanketed the room. She had tear stains on her face and his heart broke.

He carefully climbed into bed and pulled her to him.

"Tony?" She mumbled. He froze.

"Yeah, Sweetcheeks?"

"Sorry." She said as she wrapped her arm around his mid-section.

"Me too. Love you." And he kissed her head.

"Love you more." He smiled.

"Love you mostest."

"Love you more than infinity."

"Damn, you got me there." She looked up and kissed his lips, before settling back down in his arms.

TBC…

A/N: There is Tony being male and a sweetie all in one chapter! I didn't think I could pull that off…Thank you for the reviews and enjoy this fic…

_I have a life, I just choose to spend it online_


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"I do not wanna go, Mommie!" Caleb whined. It was the first day of kindergarten and Caleb didn't want to leave his mother or father. Ziva held his hand and Tony held his other one.

"It is okay. Paul is going to be here and you will meet other kids too."

"But I wanna stay home!" He stomped him foot on the pavement, but his parents pulled him along.

"You can't stay in Pre-K forever, Champ." Tony told him.

"But, but what about Abira and Malka? Will you not need help, Mommie?"

"You can help me when I pick you up later."

"And," Tony added. "You get to come to work after school and tell us about everything you did." Caleb looked at his feet as they walked. Soon they reached the gate where you had to let your child go. Caleb did not move and kept his eyes downcast. Ziva sighed and bent down so one knee rested on the ground and one was bent with her elbow on it.

"I was scared too." Caleb looked at his mother with disbelief.

"You are the bravest, Mommie. You do not get scared!" Ziva nodded her head.

"I do. When I was little, my Ima and Aunt Nettie tried to get me into the classroom. The teacher had to tie me to the chair. I was out in five seconds flat." Caleb's eyes were wide.

"What did you do?"

"Well, for the first couple of weeks, I cried and screamed and yelled and, one day, I liked to go to school. You will too. Now, Love you, love you. Say bye to Daddy and me. You do not want to be late on your first day." She kissed his nose and waited for Tony to bid him a farewell. Caleb hesitantly walked into the classroom, casting one last pleading look at Tony and Ziva. They waved and left.

"So how much of that story is true?"

"All of it."

"What made you like school so much?" She side glanced him.

"My Father said I was being a baby and that I needed to grow up." Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked them to the car.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Caleb looked around the room. He didn't like it. There were too many people. He didn't like being over crowded. It made him uncomfortable. He saw a table with four chairs around it. No one was there. Caleb made his way through the hoards of parents and children and finally made it to the table.

He sat down and saw paper and coloring items on it. Caleb pulled a piece of paper from the stack, while grabbing crayons with his other hand. He pulled out a yellow crayon and began to draw a sun. He was drawing the rays to the picture when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back to see a little girl standing there.

She had white blonde hair and bright curious blue eyes. She was small, a little bit shorter than Caleb, natural pale skin and wore a light purple overall dress with tights that went mid-shin.

"May I sit with you?" She asked, her voice small and polite. Caleb nodded. She smiled and Caleb noticed she was missing one of her front teeth.

"I'm Serena." She introduced her-self.

"I am Caleb." He said back. Her smile got wider.

"Whatcha drawin'?" She peered at his paper. He looked down at it. A big yellow blob filled the corner of the paper.

"A sun, maybe some flowers." He shrugged his shoulder as he said it.

"It sounds pretty." Serena told him and took her own piece of paper.

"What are you going to draw?" Caleb asked a moment later. She puckered her lips and her brows knitted together in thought. All of a sudden her eyebrows shot up.

"I know! I'll draw a heart!" She grabbed an orange crayon and got to work. Caleb nodded and went back to his picture. After fifteen minutes, the teacher shooed all the parents out of the room. Caleb and Serena were still the only ones to sit at the cherry red table.

"Hello and welcome to your very first day at Kindergarten. My name is Miss Pierce or Miss P, if it helps you." Miss Pierce looked nice. She had chestnut brown hair, light skin and light brown eyes and was average height.

"We're going to go around the room and say our names and what we like to do when we are at home. I'll go first. As you know my name is Miss Pierce and I like to read at home." She started at the opposite side of the room from where Caleb sat. One boy, his name was Tyler; he liked to watch TV and another kid, a girl named Haleigh liked to color. Serena was next.

"I'm Serena Clayfield. I like to do puzzles. My Daddy helps me." She smiled. It was Caleb's turn. He was the last one.

"I am Caleb."

"What is your last name Caleb?" The teacher asked not unkindly.

"I am Caleb Ari David-DiNozzo." Miss Pierce looked thoughtful.

"Da-veed? What is that?"

"Israeli." He answered shortly.

"Is one of your parents Israeli, Caleb?"

"Mommie is."

"And what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Play piano with Mommie." Miss Pierce raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Well, I have a keyboard. Would you like to show us something?" Caleb looked around the room at the students. They looked bored. He nodded; maybe he could play kid songs. Ziva had taught him some. Miss Pierce took his hand and walked him to the far wall were her desk was.

Caleb turned the board on and sat on the bench. He positioned is fingers over the keys and looked at the teacher.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Anything." Caleb exhaled. He hated when people said that.

"I know a lot. Fur Elise? The beginning of Moonlight Sonata? Old McDonald had a farm? Pick something."

"Can you play Itsy Bitsy Spider?" Caleb nodded. He started to play and the class, starting with Serena, began to sing along. Maybe school is not so bad, Caleb thought. He would have to tell Mommie and Daddy about this.

TBC…

A/N: I thought for a story about Caleb, there wasn't enough Caleb. So here is his first day of school. Please review and thank you bunches for the reviews you have already posted!

_My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems_


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Caleb swung his feet back and forth as he sat in a chair way to big for him. Serena sat next to him, doing the same. They sat outside the office waiting for their parents to come and get them.

"Caleb Ari!" Caleb looked up and saw his father, looking angry. Caleb hopped off the navy blue chair. Tony walked over to him; hands on his hips like Ziva had done so many times before with Tony.

"What did you do?"

"I can explain that Mr. DiNozzo. We're just waiting for Serena's father." An older woman answered. She had short grey-blonde hair that went to her shoulders. Her face was narrow and slightly wrinkly. She had reading glasses perched on her nose. Tony stuck out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm the principle. Mrs. Mason." Her smile was friendly and that set off warning bells in Tony's head. No principle called the parents of two students because they were doing okay. They couldn't be getting awards; it was only the third week of school.

"Sorry my wife couldn't be here. We're Agents and only I could get out." Mrs. Mason nodded and went back into her office. Tony sat in the chair Caleb was previously in.

"So, you gunna tell me what happened? Because you know I'm not your Mom. I can't tell what you're thinking." Caleb looked at Serena and than at Tony.

"A bully was picking on Serena."

"And what did you do?" Caleb looked at his fist. Tony saw small cut on his knuckles and realized what had happened.

"You beat the kid up? Using the training Mommie taught you?" Caleb nodded.

"But Mr. DiNozzo!" Serena sudden said from her chair. "The boy was in second grade!" Tony looked wide eyed at his son.

"Second grade, Caleb?"

"Yes."

"High five, Champ!" Tony raised his palm and Caleb grinned, smacking his own palm against it.

"Where's the kid now?" Tony asked looking around. He wanted to see the damage his five year old did to this seven or eight year old boy.

"The nurse's" Caleb answered, more confident.

"Serena!" A tall man ran in. He was about Tony's height, maybe an inch shorter, with dirty blond hair and clear grey eyes.

"Daddy!" Serena launched her-self out of her own blue chair. The man caught her with ease and held her to him.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. He suddenly turned to Tony.

"You need to teach your son some lessons on how to treat a girl." His tone was sharp and Caleb jumped into Tony's arms. Before Tony could saw something, Serena fixed the problem.

"No, Daddy. That's my friend, Caleb. He beat up the meany that was pickin' on me!" The father's face softened considerably.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just, she's my only one."

"It's okay. I have three. Little Caleb here and my twin girls at home."

"I'm Kevin, by the way. Kevin Clayfield." He shook Tony's hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo, but call my Tony." Kevin nodded. Caleb and Serena went down to talk to the receptionist. She gave them candy.

"How old?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, Caleb's five and the twins are nine months."

"Serena's five too."

"What happened anyway?" Kevin asked after a moment of silence.

"A second grader was bulling Serena and Caleb beat him up."

"A kindergartener beat up a second grader? I don't believe it."

"His mother is Mossad." Tony told him casually.

"Mossad…as in trained Assassins?" Tony nodded.

"Cool." Kevin whispered. A couple minutes later, Mrs. Mason talked to them. Apparently the boy, Jonathan Cervantes, had a broken nose and several bruises. Caleb was let off on a warning.

"This school does not tolerate fighting. Is that clear, Caleb?" Caleb nodded vigorously. While driving back to the station, Tony turned to Caleb with a smile.

"I'm proud of you son. Sticking up for your friends."

TBC…

A/N: Caleb beat up a big kid. Dun dun dun…. Any who review…Please and thank you for the reviews already in.

_It's a beautiful day…Now watch some asshole fuck it up_


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Caleb ran into the squad room. It was one of the schools days off from school and he wanted to show Serena the place where his Mommie and Daddy worked.

Serena trailed right behind him with Kevin at her side. Caleb had spent the night at their house the day before and had met Serena's mother, Shelby. She was a nice woman with the same blonde hair that Serena had and pale blue eyes.

Tony liked them, but Ziva and Shelby didn't get along very well. Ziva with tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes and an instinct to kill in the same room as Shelby, pale skin, blonde, blue eyed and a peace lover just spelled disaster.

She openly told Ziva, in front of their husbands and children, that fighting was most un-lady like and that killing was sinning. Ziva took that to heart and started to advance on her and if Tony and Caleb weren't there, Shelby would be in a funeral home right now.

After Ziva and Tony left, because they needed to get the ten month old twins from Abby, Caleb and Serena went to her room to play. Serena, not being a complete girl, had some cars and dinosaurs for Caleb to play with while she was playing with her Barbie's.

"Mommie! Serena and I are here!" Caleb turned and took Serena's hand in his. They ran to Ziva was now standing. Ziva bent down and gathered Caleb in her arms. She looked over to where Serena was, and opened one arm. Serena smiled and walked into the hug.

Tony watched the scene with a smile on his face. A moment later, though, he strode over.

"Hey? No love for your old man?" Both Ziva and Caleb looked at him, baffled looks on their faces. Tony shook his head.

"Never mind. Can I still get a hug?" Caleb got a mischievous glint in his eyes that was so often seen in Tony's.

"I dunno Daddy. I have limited hugs I can give out and I already gave one to Mommie."

"So today's not my day?" Tony asked playing along, but slightly surprised. Caleb shook his head.

"Tomorrow is not looking so…" He paused in thought before picking up again a second later. "Hot either." Ziva broke out in laughter at the look that crossed her husbands face.

"What's so funny Zee-vah?" Tony grumbled which caused Ziva to laugh harder. Her laughter was infectious and soon Tony was chuckling. That is, until a hand connected to the back of his head.

"Don't you have work, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with a coffee cup in hand.

"Yes, Boss. Right, Boss." Tony hurried back to his desk, but not before ruffling Caleb's hair in a loving manner. Ziva snickered and Gibbs head slapped her as well. She stood from her crutched position and looked at Gibbs and than to the children that hide behind her legs.

"Uncle Gibbs?" Caleb questioned.

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Why did you hit Mommie?"

"She has to work. And what are you doing here?"

"Serena and I have the day off school and wanted to spend it here with family."

"Family?" Kevin finally asked. Caleb glanced back at him.

"Yes. I have met Serena's family and I wanted her to see mine." He looked at Serena.

"You know my Mommie and Daddy and little sisters and Cookie. This is my Uncle Gibbs." He pointed to his parents boss and than he moved his finger to McGee.

"That is my Uncle McGee. My Auntie Abby and Jenny are working and you will not see them for a little while." And the rest of the day went by with Serena meeting the team and playing with cool things.

TBC…

A/N: I am _so_ sorry for the long wait. You know how it says in the Authors note at the top how I'm sick? Well, I got better…And than I got sick again and it was really bad. I'm an ill person. Always sick, colds, flu, yellow fever, you name it, I've probably had it…Except chicken pox. So, I'm screwed. Review please and enjoy the next chap when ever I feel up to doing it. Thank you!

_I did not hit you…I simply high fived your face_


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Daddy? Why do Mommie and Mrs. Clayfield not like each other?" Caleb asked his father. Tony and Caleb stood in the chips isle of the market while Ziva and Serena got fruits and vegetables. Turns out Caleb's mother and new best friend had much in common.

"Well, Mrs. Clayfield doesn't like violence very much and…" Tony trailed off.

"And Mommie is an assassin." Caleb finished his father's thought. Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom's an assassin and a peace lover like Serena's mom doesn't go very well with a skilled assassin like your mother." Caleb nodded in understanding. Tony ruffled Caleb's dark hair that was left un-gelled for after school and weekends.

"Daddy, will Mommie or Sabba make me one too?"

"An assassin?" Caleb nodded.

"Do you want to be one?" Tony asked instead.

"…What do they do?"

"Well, they, um, they..." Tony sighed. He really wished that Ziva was here.

"Who are 'they'?" Ziva asked as she came back, basket of greens, reds, oranges and purples in one hand and Serena's hand in the other.

"Um, Serena do you wanna piece of candy?" Before she could answer her friend's father, he took her hand and dragged her to the candy isle. Ziva's brows furrowed in confusion. She looked down at Caleb.

"What was that all about?"

"What does an assassin do Mommie?"

"…They kill people." Ziva answered after a moment, deciding he could handle the truth.

"Did you kill people Mommie?"

"Yes, I have." Caleb looked into her eyes and than down at the floor.

"Did Sabba kill?" His voice was sad and this broke Ziva's heart.

"Yes."

"Who has not killed someone, Mommie?"

"Auntie Abby." Ziva answered.

"Why?" Ziva picked him up, but he refused to look at her.

"Caleb, Little Man. Look at me." Caleb slowly met her gaze.

"Daddy and Uncle Gibbs and Ari and McGee and Auntie Abby, Jenny and Kate-"

"And you?"

"And me. We only ever hurt people when they try and hurt our family."

"Only?"

"And other people who did nothing wrong. We would never kill anyone if it was not necessary for you and your cousin's safety. We love you. I love you, Little Man."

"Love you too, Mommie." Caleb hugged his mother and felt bad about doubting her.

"Now, let us go find Serena and Daddy."

TBC…

A/N: I was really bored in all my sickness. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review please! Thank you!

_Oh, please. I don't turn heads. I fucking __**break**__ necks._


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Caleb ran with Serena not far behind him.

They were at the park, as Tony had taken them to give Ziva a break, even though the twins were with her, they seemed to be quieter around her than other people.

"You cannot catch me Serena!" Caleb yelled to her cocking his head to the left so she could hear him.

She laughed and sped up, reaching her arm out.

"I will too, Caleb Ari!" She yelled back. Serena dived forward and hit him, sending their small bodies rolling through the grass. Serena bounced into a sitting position while Caleb opted to stay lying down. Both were breathing heavily from all the running they had done.

"Told you." Serena taunted him, but he just stuck out his tongue.

Meanwhile, Tony sat on a park bench talking to other dads, as well as Serena's.

"The wife said to take the munchkins so that she could spend the day with her sisters." One man told them. "Used the old 'I birthed them' line." The men in the small group rolled their eyes.

"What about you DiNozzo?" A guy named Jack asked him. Suddenly all the attention was on him.

"Um…Uh, Ziva was tired so I told her I would take Caleb to the park." Tony mumbled.

The other fathers snickered, until Jack shot them a look that clearly read 'Shut the fuck up or you're ass will meet my steal-toed foot'.

"That's real nice DiNozzo. That's what I'm doing for my Wendy. Ziva? That you're Mrs. name?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, she's from Israel."

"Pretty?" Peter, Jack's cousin asked with genuine interest.

Tony nodded.

"Drop dead." He commented to them, and then pulled out a picture of Ziva with the children.

He gave it to Jack who sent it around the circle. Each man nodding their approval.

"Hey, Tony? Where's yours?" Peter asked looking around.

Kevin and Tony whipped around looking at the park, before running in search of their children.

"Serena!"

"Caleb!"

Both men called the youngsters names but they never came out.

They were gone.

Maybe even kidnapped.

"Shit."

TBC…

A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. And than left it like that…I have a question for you all.

What do you think I look like? My eyes, hair, skin tone, height, weight? My personality? Age? My real name (First only, but if you wanna try, go for it)? What do you think?

Put it in your review and in the next chapter, I will tell you.

_I didn't do it__…Oh THAT…yes I did do THAT…_


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Caleb?" Serena whispered to the boy next to her. He shifted so he could see her face.

"Yeah Serena?" She put her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"I'm scared." She admitted. "And cold. And hungry and I just wanna go home!" She shouted pounding her fists and heels on the cold dirt below them.

Caleb leaned forward, peeled off his jacket and laid it on her bare legs.

"There you go Serena. Daddy and Mommie will find us." He assured her putting his arm around her shoulders like his Daddy does for his Mommie when she's sad or upset.

Serena lifted the jacket and put it on Caleb so they could share.

"We shouldn't have wandered off." Serena said with a sigh. Caleb nodded not saying anything, because he knew.

They shouldn't have. Now they were lost in a small forest near the park.

"I'm scared." She said again. Caleb just tightened his hold on her.

"I know." He did.

Meanwhile, Tony and Kevin sat and listened to their wives argue.

"And you're husband!" Shrieked Shelby. "He was supposed to be watching them! How can he be that incompetent to lose two children!?"

"Your husband was there too!" Ziva shouted back. "It is equal blame to place on the two of them and I think that the feeling of guilt is a punishment enough." Ziva said more quietly to not wake her one year olds.

"It is _not_!" Shelby screamed again. "Your husband…ugh…There are so many words I can come up with to describe him, and let me tell you, it's not a good thing." She sneered. Tony opened his mouth to defend him-self, but Ziva beat him to it.

"Tony may not be the greatest husband, but he is the best father to our children and he would not let this happen on purpose, so instead of arguing, why not go out and look for them with friends and family like civilized adults."

Though her words were clam, Tony knew she was just barely keeping it together.

Her baby boy was missing along with his best friend.

This was not a good day.

Shelby, as if finally understanding, nodded her head, a determined look in her face.

"Let's go." She said.

TBC…

A/N: So they just wandered off and got lost. It's night time in the story, by the way.

Here is what I look like:

Hair: Dirty blond at top and golden blond at bottom, very long  
Eyes: Green, but sometimes blue and gray

Skin Tone: Tan-ish

Height: 5'7'

Weight: 163

Age: 15-20

First Name: Kelsie

Personality (From Colie88): "You are a very caring person but don't care too much about what other people think of you or what you do or how you're acting. However, in contradiction, you do care slightly about what other people think though you may not come right out and say it all the time. Comments that stupid/ignorant/bias people make tend to piss you off and you might possibly want to punch the hell out of whoever it was. You love animals and may even have a dog or cat, possibly a rabbit. You care about the earth and global warming which means you like to be as "green" or eco-friendly as you can be. You're loyal and trustworthy and all of your friends come to you with help/problems or just for either advice or a shoulder to cry on.

"Loving music ( a given) means that you have a 95% chance of being in a choir of sorts and you love to act which would require the skill of lying to be an art, which means you are either in drama club or have at least tried out ( and possibly made it!) for a few plays. You are short tempered but try to hold back, though it doesn't always work. Sometimes you speak before you think of what you're saying and instantly regret it..."

That's me… Thanks for the guesses, yeah, I know I'm pretty cool…Just joking…

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you!

_People call me STUPID...So I'm going to prove them RIGHT._


	42. Authors Note

A/N: I'm sorry, but I won't be writing for a little while. I just found out at school that a very good friend of mine had committed suicide...I hope to understand the reasons for his untimely death...I will miss him a lot...

**Rest In Peace**

**Garrett Milburn**

**1994-2009**

Once again I apologize, I will update when I can...Thank you...


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

It was morning. The sun barely peeking through the colorful leafs that attached them-self's to the branches. A soft breeze rustled the leafs that scattered the ground where Serena and Caleb walked, hand in hand.

They had slept amongst the trees, which towered over them, waking early to see if they could get back to the park, or at least a road, but both children were losing hope quickly. Serena sighed for what seemed like the billionth time and as kind as Caleb was, he was getting annoyed.

"Caleb, are we ever going to see our Mommie's or Daddy's?"

"Yes, Serena. We are going to see them and Malka and Abira and both our families." Caleb comforted her…again. Serena kicked the ground with the toe of her sandal. The shoe caught on a rock, causing her to trip forward.

Serena squeaked and reached out to grab on to the closest thing to her, which just happened to be the boy that was her best friend. Caleb yelled as they tumbled down a small hill. Bush branches scratched at their skin, making red lines upon them.

Once the ground stopped moving, both friends sat up. They laid on a dirt trail that went miles in both directions. Serena sat up, still dazed. Caleb, trained like his mother, jumped to his feet and looked around after making sure Serena was alright.

"Are we…on a walking trail?" Serena asked. Caleb nodded soundlessly.

"Mommie told me that if I ever got lost to look for places to go. Let us follow this road somewhere. Might lead us to people." Caleb told her in full 'Savior' mode.

"Okay." She conceded. He pulled her up and went to follow the dirt path.

An hour passed and they ran out of things to talk about, and before they heard someone. A thin, dark haired woman came up the trail. She had jogging shorts on and her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. The woman looked startled when she Caleb and Serena standing there in the middle of the walkway.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here? Where are your parents?" The lady crouched down to their height. Caleb eyed the woman, but did not move, not sensing anything bad about her.

"We got lost." Serena answered when Caleb choose to stay silent.

"Aw, you poor things. What are your names?"

"I'm Serena and this is Caleb. You?"

"Jeanne. What's you're last name? Maybe I can help find your Mom or Dad."

"David-DiNozzo." Caleb spoke up, finally revealing to her his identity. Jeanne's jaw went slack. She felt as though she has been slapped in the face. She didn't want to believe it, she hoped it didn't mean what it implied.

"Is your father Tony DiNa-I mean, Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes." Jeanne gulped. She stood and took their hands in hers.

"C'mon, let's, uh, let's get you out of here."

TBC…

A/N: I am SO sorry about taking a long time in updating! I've just been so busy and everything is just getting mixed up and finals and my laptop broke and my kid and, being fifteen is VERY hard…I really need to catch a break, but having a toddler is a full time job…Thanks for waiting guys! And girls!


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Excuse me Ma'am, but where are you taking us?" Serena asked as politely as she could. She was terrified.

Jeanne had buckled them into her car, a Pontiac. Silver with four doors and slightly tinted windows. They knew not to get into cars of strangers, but she seemed to know Caleb's father. She just kept driving.

"To, to Tony's apartment." Jeanne answered, never letting her eyes drift from the road, just beyond her steering wheel. Caleb openly stared at her, confused clearly.

"Daddy does not have an apartment. He lives in a house with Mommie, the twins and me." The car jerked, Jeanne had whipped her head around to look at Caleb, before, looking back in front of her to right the vehicle.

"T-twins?" She stuttered in a whisper.

"My little sisters." He tilted his head. "Where do I know you from? You sound so familiar." Jeanne's eyes widened slightly, wondering if she's ever met the boy. _Had Tony introduced them before? No, he didn't. She would have remembered her boyfriend's kid._

"Um, I don't know."

"How do you know Daddy?" Jeanne gulped.

"We, uh, well, you see, your father and I, we uh-" Caleb's face went from confused and wondrous, to stoic and passive.

"Oh. You're one of them."

"One of whom?"

"One of the ladies who tried to get Daddy to leave Mommie."

"I never, I didn't, I swear-" Caleb interrupted her to give her the directions to his house.

"I live there. Serena will come with me. Mommie is probably worried."

"How long have you been out there?" Jeanne asked trying to get the subject away from her. _How could she not see that she was the other woman?_ Jeanne wanted to meet the woman who dragged Tony DiNa-DiNozzo into marriage, the woman who did what she could not.

"Since yesterday." Serena answered the driver of the car.

"Are you sure they're at the house then? Maybe they're looking for you?"

"Someone will be home. Mommie would not leave the twins home alone and would not take them with her to find me. Someone is there." Caleb told her firmly. The rest of the drive was silent. After about fifteen minutes, Jeanne pulled in front of a large house. Two stories, obviously. Caleb and Serena quickly unbuckled and jumped out of the car, making a mad dash for the house.

Jeanne fiddled with her buckle and then took off after them. They reached the door and before Jeanne could knock or Caleb could open the door, it opened.

A woman that Jeanne thought looked familiar stood behind it. She had deep brown eyes filled with worry and curly, almost unruly dark brown hair that splashed down from her head over her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

"Mommie!" _That's right,_ Jeanne thought _Tony's partner at…what was it again? NCIS? Wait a minute, Daddy said she was an assassin…Shit!_

"Caleb! Serena!" Ziva dropped to her knees and the two children ran into them, trusting the assassin fully. _Do they know what she is? What she's done?_ Jeanne thought. Ziva held onto the kids tightly, as if she relinquished her grip on them, they would leave again.

Tears stained her face. It looked almost beautiful. A woman hugging her babies who had just come back from being missing. Ziva stroked their heads of hair, then, losing her balance from the combined weight of the kids, she fell back, but never let go of her children. Her hair splashed out on the ground, like it was a windmill. They all stared laughing and a dog came running out to them from within the house.

"Cookie! Oh we missed you girl!" Caleb shouted to his dog as she licked the three's faces. To Jeanne, they looked so perfect. So happy. She knew they weren't, but the love that Jeanne could feel at that moment was so overwhelming that she just froze, watching the joy in their eyes.

"Ziva? What's all the commotion about?" Tony walked in, Abria and Malka in the crook of his arms. He stopped to see Caleb and Serena on the ground with Cookie and Ziva and a smile crossed his face, but it dropped when he saw _her_ at the door.

"Jeanne."

TBC...

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it, despite the shortness of it…


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"_Jeanne."_ She gulped as everything seemed to stand still. Ziva when rigid and scrambled to her feet, pulling the kids inside. She came back a second later, taking the one and a half year olds on her hips and walked away, never saying a word to Jeanne, who sighed and looked at Tony with a slight smile.

"So, you're, uh, married." Jeanne asked in a statement, noting how Caleb looked like Ziva, so maybe she wasn't the other woman. _Maybe Caleb was from a previous relationship_ Jeanne thought hopefully.

"Yup. Going on six years now." Tony told her, holding up his left hand to show her the wedding ring. Jeanne's heart broke. He was married when she was with him. He had a child when she was with him. He had a wife at home when she was with him. He was married and that sent her into a cloud of tears in her mind.

She tried to look calm on the outside, but by the look on Tony's face, it didn't look like she was trying hard enough.

"I'm sorry…"

Inside Caleb and Serena played with Cookie, waiting for Serena's parent's to show up, as she called them seconds ago and they sounded frantic to see their little girl again.

"…And we fell on the path and we met Jeanne. She looked like she knew Tony, so we went with her. She seemed kinda sad, Ziva." Serena filled her friend's mother in. "Why do you think she was sad? Is it because of Tony?" Ziva shook her head, not wanting to tell the young girl such horrible things, even if it was the truth.

"No, Sweets. Jeanne, well, her father passed away a while a go, and she is still sad." Serena narrowed her eyes.

"Ziva, what does 'passed away' mean? Mommie and Daddy said that when something happened to Nonie and then I never saw her again."

"Serena," Ziva sighed, really not wanting to explain this to her. "Passed away, it means that the person died. They went to…heaven." Serena scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Why? Did God want them as angels?"

"I am not going to tell you that. When I was a little girl, my Daddy told me that and I got real angry because I thought that God needed them more than I needed them and I knew that wasn't right. They die, Serena, because, it is their time. And that is all I will tell you. You need to ask your parents." Serena nodded dejectedly. Ziva stood up, took one look at the five year olds playing with the dog and the twins napping in the play pen, and walked over to the window by the door, to listen to Tony and _her_.

"Tony-"

"No, I am. I really am sorry Jeanne."

"No your not, but…God Tony, you were _married_! And you have a son. I thought you pretending to be someone you weren't, was bad, but Jesus!" Jeanne swiped at her face, presumably to remove tears from her face.

"Jeanne, I'm not going to say that the undercover thing was an excuse, or that, because I never told you about my son, was because I, Ziva and I didn't love, or even _like_ each other at the time, but I wasn't willing to put my son under that kind of danger."

"Tony, I wouldn't have hurt him-"

"It's not about you hurting him, it was that your father could use him as a weakness to get to me and I wasn't willing to risk it."

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Jeanne's face was angry.

"I'm sor-" A slapping sound echoed and Ziva winced.

"_STOP_ _APOLOGIZING!_" Jeanne screamed. "Stop _fucking_ saying your sorry when you aren't! God fucking damn!" Jeanne slapped him and ran away. Tony held his cheek as he watched Jeanne run to her car. Ziva walked out next to him and moved his hand away.

"Wow, she's got some slap." Tony nodded mutely. Ziva pushed on her toes, getting her tall enough to kiss the spot that was getting redder by the second.

At the feeling of her lips on his face, Tony turned his head and smiled down at her.

"Love you Zee." Jeanne was the farthest thing from their mind.

"Love you too Tony." They leaned in to kiss, to touch their lips together, when-

"My baby! You have my little baby!" Ziva's head fell to Tony's chest at the sound of Shelby's voice. Tony just laughed.

TBC…

A/N: Okay, I think that the story is drawing to a close…Okay I'm going to have another, _new_ poll on my profile, it's about the ending…Should I end it with…well just go and vote…Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

"Mama, why do we have to dress up?" Three year old Malka asked her mother. Her sister, Abria, cousin L.A., Aunts Abby, Kate, and Jenny were getting Ziva ready to remarry Tony.

"Hun, we talked about this. Daddy and Mama are getting married again. It is called renewing vows." Ziva explained patiently to her small toddler. Malka nodded and opened her mouth to ask her mouth why she was doing it when a knock sounded the arrival of someone.

"Are you decent?" asked Gibbs from the other side of the door. Ziva and the other woman laughed.

"Yes." Gibbs walked into the room wearing a black tux and looking quite handsome.

"Are you ready, Ziver?" Ziva smiled at her nickname and nodded.

Kate, the maid of honor, Abby the bride's maid, and the two flower girls, Malka and Abria, headed out the door, leaving Ziva and Gibbs in the room.

"Thanks again, Gibbs. For walking me down the isle." Gibbs smiled, his steely blue eyes grinning and took her hand.

"No problem, Zee. You girls have always been like daughters to me. This, this is the least I can do." The girls and their counterparts, the best man, McGee, the groomsmen, Ari and the ring boy, Caleb with the twins on each side started to walk down the isle.

"How are you?"

"Mentally or physically?" Ziva answered with a question watching the wedding party slowly make their way out.

"Both." Gibbs said simply.

"Mentally, I am a nervous wreck, physically, I feel like a fat cow." Gibbs looked amused as he held her hand.

"You look beautiful Ziver."

"Tony said that too and I am pretty sure he paid Caleb to say it too." Ziva sighed, thinking about her husband and seven year old son. Gibbs eyed her belly thoughtfully.

"Hormones worse this time around?" Gibbs asked, knowing the answer him-self after a bad experience. Ziva shot him a look, one that was not clearly amused.

"I feel like the only people who want to be around me anymore are the twins and Cookie."

"That's not true. Abby, Jenny and Kate are at your house all the time."

"That does not count."

"Why not?"

"Because Abby, Jenny and Kate are pregnant and Ari, McGee and you do not want to be around them." Gibbs opened his mouth to object, but stopped to nod and shrug his shoulder.

True, the four women were pregnant, all at different times in their pregnancies and all _very_ hormonal. Jenny was six months pregnant, completely catching Gibbs off guard.

Abby was three months, but still, she was pretty unpredictable in the first place, so no one ever knew where she would end up emotionally.

Kate was eight months along and driving Ari up a wall, causing his to also talk out of his ass. Kate spent most of her time at Ziva, who was due in two months.

"See." Ziva said pointedly, when Gibbs nodded. A smirk crossed his features. The music started, cuing Ziva and Gibbs to start walking. As they came into view, everyone stood. There weren't a lot of people, but there was enough to make it look like a real wedding.

Ziva smiled as she spotted her family at the alter.

Tony stood there, looking so cute with the shocked look on his face. He looked so handsome in his raven black tuxedo and a mossy green tie that matched his and Malka's eyes.

Gibbs let her go, but not before kissing her cheek and wishing her a 'good luck'. Tony held out his hand and took hers. Ziva smiled a full smile as the Rabbi started to speak.

TBC…

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to try to put all the things I put in my poll in the end of the story. Here is your Tiva marriage. Sorry I didn't do all of it…


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

At twenty six, Caleb was a handsome man. He let his hair grow out to just below his ears, at which they started to curl, giving his hair an unruly feature his mother possessed. He was muscular, but not overly to make him look like he's taking steroids. He was working under his Uncle McGee at NCIS as a probie, though no one called him that due to who his parents are.

His sisters Malka and Abira were twenty two. They were quite beautiful with their Mom's tanned skin and both of their parent's eyes. Malka was in the Marines and Abria was in med school, going to become a gynecologist. Malka was single still due to her amounts of training.

Abria, however, was dating a boy she met in school.

Their little brother, Gabriel or Gabe as he liked to be called was nineteen and the youngest of the DiNozzo's. He was treated like a little boy when was home because he went to a college in California, much to his parent's dismay, though they never told him.

Caleb was standing in a tux constantly trying to fix his bow tie, it wasn't working. Today on this very special day, Caleb Ari David-DiNozzo was going to marry Serena Lynn. His best friend since kindergarten. Having been dating only two years, Caleb thought it was time to marry this beautiful woman who put up with him over the countless years they had been friends.

She was his first kiss, his reason for the first time getting in a fight, his first person to have sex (awkward sex, but sex none-the-less) with when they were sixteen, first, everything. _Almost_ everything.

A knock sounded at the door and his father walked in.

"Hey Dad." Caleb sighed.

"Hi son. How are you?" Tony asked putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Nervous. Very nervous." Tony chuckled.

"What?"

"I said the same when your Uncle Gibbs came to see me." Caleb cracked a smile.

"Like father like son." He said. Tony smiled and frowned.

"Just not everything. Okay?" Caleb looked confused at first trying to think of what his dad could possibly mean by that, but his confused look grew somber with tints of anger when he remembered.

"Not everything. I won't cheat on Serena, how could you think I would?" He asked his father looking at him with wide eyes.

"Caleb, I don't think you will, I'm just saying. When you lose someone's trust, like I lost your Mom's, its hard to get back, so hard that even twenty one years later, I'm still fighting to get all of Ziva's back. I don't want you to make that mistake."

"I won't Dad. I love Serena with all my heart as corny as that sounds. I love her now, not five years into the marriage." Tony nodded and looked out the door to see his wife walk into the bridal room at the other end of the house.

"Better late than never, right?" Tony joked looking back at his son. Caleb laughed and nodded, all traces of anger gone like that, so quick and fast you'd never know it was there in the first place.

"Ready to get married to that winner, Caleb?"

"You bet."

TBC…

A/N: Short I know, but I'm sick, so damn…The next chapter will the final chapter…The very last chapter for this very long fiction that most people wished would just end to the other's who wished it would never end, but alas we all need some closer…Thank you!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I was thinking about writing it for awhile, so in my sick haze, I am finally doing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; I do have rights to, Caleb.

Caleb Ari

Caleb walked slowly into the waiting room, not wanted to drop his precious treasure. The one sleeping lightly, covering her brilliant blue eyes with thin slightly pink skin from just being born, not twenty minutes and seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven second ago.

He looked up to see his family, his big, not-related-in-any-way-besides-work family. His Mom was sitting in the uncomfortable waiting chairs, leaning in his Dad, who was stroking her head lovingly, a subconscious action that made Caleb smile wider. His little brother and sisters where on the floor in front of them, Abira reading a book, Gabe playing is hand held game, and Malka drawing fantastic doodles, what she called doodles were really very intricate sketches of people's faces, mostly Mom and Dad's.

Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee sat on the floor in the corner, more comfortable down there with their only child, a son, with McGee's brain, Abby's personality, Abby's hair and McGee's eyes. A boy they named Kyle Jethro McGee. Aunt Abby hadn't wanted anymore children after Kyle, seeing as his birth was complicated, and it scared her to much to try again.

His Aunt Jen and Uncle Gibbs were walking in with cups of coffee, their daughter, a caffeine addict as well as her father, jumped like someone had set her on fire and ran to her parents. McKayla Kelly Gibbs had fiery red hair and steel blue eyes, which she used to get what she wanted from anyone, including her father. Her brother sighed and rolled his eyes and put his book away and pulled his ear buds from his ears that blasted Abby music having been with Abby and Ziva to much when he was younger. Robert, or Bobby, Frank Gibbs had the same looks as his sister, just his aunts personality.

Caleb's Uncle Ari and Aunt Kate sat on the other side of the waiting room chairs, Kate playing with LA's hair, pulling it back into braids before taking them out and starting again while LA just texted her new boyfriend on her cell. Caleb's two other cousins, Nick and Patrick looked like mini Ari's, but had their mother's mind and mannerisms.

Serena's parents wanted to be there, but were stuck in a snow storm on the way over and would be there as soon as they could. Caleb sighed, he didn't want to wait for them, and you know what, he wasn't going to.

"Guys." At his voice, everyone suddenly swiveled around to look at him. He held his bundle up slightly.

"I want you to meet my daughter. Teresa Ziva David-DiNozzo." Ziva and Abby were the first over, the other girls followed close behind and the men, slowly, knowing their turn with the baby would be soon.

"Want to hold her Mom?" Caleb didn't give her time to answer before the newborn was being softly pushed into her hands. She moved over to the chairs, the girls opened a path like she was Moses and was parting the sea.

Once she sat down, she smiled at the baby.

"Hi, I'm your Savta, Grandma Shelby would be mad if I took her title, so Grams, Nonie or Savta is fine. We will get to it when it comes about." Caleb smiled as his mother handled his first born.

"How is Serena? She okay?" Abby asked, worried etched into her features.

"Great. Both are…fantastic." He breathed out; not really believing this was all real. It took until she was in his arms for him to believe that this was real, that she was real and now, he had to take care of another human being.

He could always ask his Mom. He knew he could ask just about anyone in the room, but found him self more comfortable asking his mother and she knew that she could expect calls at two in the morning with her frantic son on the other line, practically crying as well as his little Teresa, begging her to help him.

And she would answer that if he was calm, she would be too. It would take a while, but they could do it.

They always have and now, it was going to be alright.

More than alright, great.

The End

A/N: I can't believe it's over…I'm in shock, I really didn't want to right this chapter, I was putting it off as long as I could before I realized that I needed to do this…Its so bittersweet, but…Sigh, thanks for reading, I wish I could thank all of you amazing people, but there are so many of you, it would be nothing, if not impossible…Just look out, I might post some one-shots about Caleb and Serena and his family, under Ziva D. and Tony D...Just if I feel like going into the past a little bit…Thank you again and…

Good night. :D:


End file.
